See You Again
by Amenaya
Summary: [Authorised Translation] Norwegian spy Arthur was under a mission of stealing top secrets from the personification of America. Never would he expect to fall for his target, even if his heart belonged to someone else. Totally USUK, Nation!America x Spy!England.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, This is Hoaya! This story is a translation of the awesome work of DEL12 and was originally written in Chinese. If you can read Chinese and want to read the whole completed story (contained 32 chapters), you may visit this site: del12loftercom (add dot between 2 and l, r and c :)) It is also the source of the story.**

**So this was my first translation work:3. As English is not my mother tongue, some weird expressions may appear in the story OTZ. Anyway, hope you will enjoy this story like I do!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_'__I…need to…move…'_

_'__I…need to…speak out…'_

_'__I…need to…wake up…'_

My limbs had gone paralyzed. I didn't even know whether I was alive or dead. I didn't even care if the water had been filling my lungs and seizing the one last breath of mine. It drove me to endless pain. Maybe sinking into an everlasting dream would be an easier option, like those ships which rested lifelessly at the bottom of the sea.

Still I kept fighting, regardless the gradual fade of vitality. At this moment, I had already forgotten the purpose of living. Nevertheless, my life wouldn't let me give in. It was commanding me to keep battling with the water, with this limitless gloom.

_'__I need to wake up.'_ Meaningless words circulating in my mind. The five only words that prevented my will from absorbed by darkness.

_'I…need to…wake up…'_ I whispered internally, reinforcing determination. I flexed my arms with recklessness and persistency, heading to no particular direction. I didn't know how to swim, but I didn't want to give up. After all, never would I want to disappear from the world and end my life like this.

Every second in the sea seems to lengthen because of pain. Therefore, I couldn't really ensure how long I had been sinking. All I knew was that the moment my finger touched sand, I actually won, coming back to land from the dreadful sea. And I was still alive.

It had been a long war. Maybe in fact it only lasted for a couple of hours, or even just a few minutes. My time perception still hadn't been adjusted to the right place. I grasped some sand in my hand and leant over, bathing in sunshine.

It felt really warm.

I could sense that the wave was splashing my legs. Despite desperate for sleepiness, now I recalled it wasn't the time for rest.

I tried my best effort struggling to get up. It wasn't truly a pleasure to lean on the rough sand, especially with my skin injured. Nonetheless, thanks to the pain, I barely retained rationality and I spent all my strength to open my eyes. Instead of bright sky, it was the evening greeting me, with sunset left me some blurred, dim light at the boundary of sea. It comforted me slightly in some way.

_'__So the warmth was nothing more than a fantasy.'_ I thought. You couldn't blame a guy who just experienced a miserable life-escape to have an illusion like this. Moreover, whether the sand had been having sunshine rising up their temperature or not, it would still be warm to me as no heat was left in my body. Well, it was kind of disheartening.

It was getting colder as time passed because of the absence of sun. If I froze to death, there would be no difference between me and a whale stranded on the shore, despite the fact that it was much bigger than me in terms of size. In that case, I'd got to come up with some solutions so as to not end up like the whale, which meant dead.

Firstly, I made an inspection on my state: sand-attached wounds, ragged stripes of clothes barely covering my torso. At least I wouldn't be treated as an exhibitionist. If my fortune had been THAT devastating, I would rather end myself.

_'__Extremely awful.'_ I concluded. As I finished checking, I tried to remember what had happened as depression arose and invaded my mind.

I was a Norwegian. I had been taking a flight to New York for business. An air accident broke out and parachute was my only way out. My location had been very close to New York at that time, which it meant if I had carried out the process of parachute jumping accurately, I would have landed on land safe and sound. Apparently, it's not my forte. Otherwise, I needed not to have an arduous war with Death.

This place seemed to be a port of New York and was near to the district that I could see lights not too far away. To facilitate my work, I had also spared no effort to learn English so it shouldn't a problem to communicate with local police. As a victim of an air accident, there would be a huge chance that I could be sent to Norwegian Embassy and returned to my homeland safely if I explained the whole disastrous situation.

Yet, I couldn't.

I wasn't of normal people and my identity was an obstacle. I came here to work, but my job wasn't the ones to deal with tycoons, nor to negotiate on trade.

My job was to search out information. To be precise, spy out the land.

Yes, I was an international spy. As for my purpose of coming to America, I was commanded by Norwegian government to carry out a special operation.

There were so many countries in this world. Despite unbelievable, each country had a personification, which appeared as a shape of human and grew along with the development of the nations. Some of them had already lived for thousands of years while some of them were only born recently. They couldn't control their life on their own but were at mercy of the nations' state. Whether they had their own life, emotion or the same attitude that their government had was still remained as a mystery to me because of the lack of interaction.

My mission involved these extraordinary existences. I had to get close to them and steal the confidential secrets they owned. The target of my current mission was the personification of the United States of America, the strongest country in nowadays world. Once the data was obtained, Norwegian government could hold a huge advantage against America.

For one more thing. Since my occupation was THIS one but not others, I just wanted to jump back to the sea and die.

Despite being a spy, I didn't even complete a simple procedure of parachute jumping.

Despite being a spy, I didn't even know how to swim.

Despite being a spy, I didn't even succeed in a mission and was sent back to home country without accomplishing anything.

In addition, I had lost all made-up identity papers, connecting devices, and of course, weapons and spy tools. I assumed they were all now resting under the water peacefully.

The only positive thing was that because of emotional ups and downs, my body somehow created heat and began to warm up. However, shamefulness had got rid of me. Only by performing a perfect completion of mission could I wash away this stain of my life. There was no other way of clarifying and I was absolutely not going to forgive myself for the rest of my life if I had fulfilled nothing! A flawless spy couldn't leave himself such an absurd blemish!

"Damn it!" I snarled exasperatedly, clenching my heart at the thought of failure and solitude. Silence and loneliness brought by blackness and waves were the only things responding my furious shout. At this point, I felt totally abandoned.

_'In a despairing situation like this, I could do nothing…Would there be anyone expecting a useless man like me? I didn't have family nor friends…'_

_Thump! _Something dropped on the beach behind me abruptly. I promptly turned around and quickly stroked the corners of my eyes to make certain that I hadn't shed any tears due to dismay. If I let a stranger saw me crying then once again, I would rather commit suicide.

The presence of a young blond man had come into my sight. He wore a pair of spectacle and tiny spark of blue were twinkling behind the glasses. His golden hair didn't dim on account of night, and wasn't in a messy shape like mine.

Hardly could I take my eyes off him. Some kind of energy was radiating from the azure-eyed blond, infecting the numb limbs of mine and giving them force to move.

We set our sight on each other for quite a long time. I could tell he was shocked, very shocked. A crumpled coke was beside his foot, probably was the source of the dropping sound just now. Then I recognised the fact that this man was exactly the same person in the photo of the personification of America that I had seen before.

At the most terrible moment, under the most terrible circumstance, I met the most terrible person. This was the first encounter of me and America. Yet, this embarrassing meeting scene wasn't the exact piece of memory that I wanted to erase the most. Instead, it was the first sentence that surfaced on my mind without consideration upon seeing his face.

_'This guy is so...bloody handsome.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We looked at each other for nearly a century as time flew. It was the light emitted by beacon which woke me up from eternally staring. I instantly banished all those strange thoughts away and left my brain some spaces for practical thinking. Albeit the sudden appearance of personification of America and his startled expression, maybe luck had found the right person in this dreadful situation.

_'__Take everything into account.' _Since going back to Norway like an underdog was not included in my plan, and I had my mission target standing right in front of me at this perfect timing, why didn't I take this pitiful state of mine as an advantage to get familiar with him? All he could see was a no one but a devastated raggedy man. Awesome. Although this idea had nothing similar to my original plan, which was to approach him under a disguise of a business talent, it didn't sound bad either.

_'__Time to give up your self-esteem, Arthur Kirkland. It was just not of importance compared to the mission. Left no stone unturned.' _Reluctantly, I deeply buried my pride that I had been upholding proudly into the sand beneath my foot. Sacrifice was needed so, farewell, my friend.

After steadied determination, I quickly composed myself, and waved a hand to the bespectacled man, who was still stubbornly staring at me with shocked widen eyes.

"Good evening!" I tried to sound cheerful and put on an innocent façade. A big trouble would be waiting for me if he identified me as a suspect and sent me to the police. Well, I fully understood that I did look like an illegal immigrant nevertheless. Thank you very much.

My greetings seemed to slam the blond back to reality. Yet, he still retained that horrified look of his. More than that, his expression was now mixed with confusion.

He opened his mouth, "You…"

Assuming that he was asking for my identity, I cut off his sentence in a hurry, "Well, I know I look suspicious but I am not a criminal nor a prison breaker, I assured you. Please don't judge me wrong! I know this sounds like a lie but I am actually a businessman who came to America for job's sake. Then I encountered a catastrophic air accident and I fell into the sea and I ended up like this. Please don't send me to the cops!"

America looked complicated after hearing my answer. It looked like he was caught in a dilemma while digesting my words. I knew a confession of a stranger was difficult to believe, especially when it came to the personification of America. In general speaking, there was no way that a lie like this could deceive anyone successfully, regardless the fact that the whole content were truth, except for my real identity.

At least I needed to make him see this as a bet, which had 50% of probability of making a wrong decision and another 50% of making a right one, but not a absolute mistake. It was unlikely to be succeeded, but I didn't want to abandon this 50% of probability. I hoped he was an idiot, although in this case, I was more like an idiot than him.

America gazed at me for a while, and then he broke the silence, "So you are a foreign businessman?" he paused and tilted his head, "Where did you come from?"

"For the first question, yes. However, I didn't carry any identity papers for now as I lost them all when struggling in the sea. It had been a hard battle." I answered honestly. "For the next question, sorry that my brain was still in a chaos and I thought I had lost some of my memories. I can't remember whom I work for, nor where I come from." Okay, this one was a lie.

"In that way, could you please…give me a shelter?" I wasn't quite confident with my made-up truth, but I had to act confident. Nonetheless, I sighed internally. Who would believe a full-of-loopholes lie like this? Unless he was truly an idiot.

Silence had once again fallen upon us. Then he walked to me, "Do you really have no idea what your nationality is?"

"A German? A Norwegian? Or maybe a French…I can't really ensure about that. My head was in a chaos…" I replied as I watched him approaching me. Nervousness had started to swell inside my body. Truth be told, I was a real Norwegian, but I guessed he had let it pass.

He bent down with his face just 5 cm away from mine. I could even feel his breath. It was warm…but it was too close at same time. He looked through my eyes, like he was staring straight at my very soul. I swallowed slightly and my heart was pounding at a rapid rate. Did he discover I was telling lies? Figured. He was the bloody personification of America after all, indeed he was smart.

I turned my head to avoid having eye contact with him. It wasn't good to health. Definitely it felt as torturous as undergoing a public execution. "Are you going to send me to the cops?" Now I was exhausted and began to give up.

I had expected a ruthless humiliation or a disgusted face but anything positive. Therefore, the moment I stole a glance at him, I couldn't trust my eyes. It was a gentle smile lingering on his face. The curve was not of evil. On the contrary, it belonged to sunshine. But why did he smile?

While I was still remaining stunned by that wide smile, he spoke again, but not answering my doubt, "You are injured and you look awful." He touched my bare skin and I shivered because of pain.

"Does it hurt?" he looked concerned. "Your body is cold." He stood up and took off his jacket. I raised my head and observed the blond. Now there was only a black undervest left on his upper body. Power and force were visualised in form of muscular torso. Albeit relentless attack from freezing sea breeze at night, he showed no sign of tremble. Actually I didn't understand his action. Don't tell me he had a habit of showing off his figure. NO.

Since the moment I met him, he had been acting funny. I couldn't figure out what he was doing, but that easy look of his unnerved me. I bit my lips tightly and sent him a guarded glare. What was this man going to do?

He just looked down on me. At the next second, he loosened his grip and the jacket that he had been holding fell on me in an instant, muffling my head.

There was no time for me to react. All I could sense was that my arm was grasped and my body lost its weight. In a split second, I realised I was carried by a man.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" I struggled despite sore. Even if I had devoted my pride to the sacred sand, as a normal male, I couldn't stand carried by a man! Yet, his hold was annoyingly firm and I couldn't stand a chance to escape.

Heat was transferred through touched skin and it warmed me up a little bit. Still I didn't find it pleasant, "Are you trying to take me to the police by force?"

"You are such a pessimist. How about passing some 'power of eyebrows' to your confidence?" America paid no heed to my desperate attempt of fleeing. My face was pressed to his shoulder as he tightened his grip. Compared with a forced arrestment, my current situation was more similar to a kidnap!

"My eyebrows are irrelevant! And what the hell is 'power of eyebrows'?!" Instead of feeling panic, I paid more attention to his rude comment. It wasn't like I was his buddy nor friend! He just made my acquaintance a few minutes ago and now he was mocking my eyebrows. It was sort of irritable. Even though I had to depend on him, unbearable acts were still unbearable.

"Haha! Who knows?!" Totally ignoring my anger, he made a loud laugh, "I hold no resistance to letting you stay. However, I have to send you to the hospital first. You were seriously injured. If you die…I won't allow it." Laughter was accidentally replaced by seriousness. This abrupt change had left me no time to react. What did he mean by that? I couldn't comprehend his words and it startled me for a second, but then I realised something in his words and soon excitement had taken place of shock.

Did this mean I succeeded? Seriously? Using that kind of excuse to convince America? It was just simply unbelievable. Or this guy wasn't that smart and was merely an idiot? If so, I began to worry about this country, though it wasn't the right time to do so.

"…Thank you." Regardless of his intention, I tentatively treated this as an accomplishment of my aim. Sign of completion had signaled my body to relax. Long-armed nerves started to loosen up. Extreme tiredness and sore pain had led me to give up on resisting. I no longer struggled in America's embrace.

_'__Such a shame.' _I pulled down the hood of the jacket and used it to cover my head. I was soothed down a little, throwing away all troubles at the moment. Sleepiness had come along with weariness, adding weight on my eyelids and I slowly lost conscious.

Vaguely I heard America's voice, "Do you still remember your own name?"

My name…Oh my name…Sleepiness had forced me to abandon thinking. Without a further thought, I told him my name regardless of my spy identity.

"…Arthur Kirkland."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Arrrrrrrr Thx for your follows and reviews and favs ;w;! Thank you for all your support! Got no time to write notes last time SAD  
**

**Answer reviews first :3**

**vc103221: HUGE THANKS! This is truly a huge encouragement to me *tears*. Yes the first few chapters are quite fluffy and then...refer to the genres :D (But a happy ending at the end so don't worry). Haha my English is not that good *shy* Just do my best!  
**

**Anonymous Guest: Yes Arthur is a Norwegian (Not USNor I assure you) and yes I am going to translate all 32 chapters :DYou will know why he was a ****Norwegian **later.  


**Here comes the new chapter~~ After this one I may not have much spare time to work on it so the update speed may lower a little bit but I promise at least 1 update per week XD So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A pair of azure eyes was the first thing that came into my sight when I woke up, having me slightly lost in those ponds of sky. Not long after I realised how awkward this was.

"Whoa!" I slammed at those eyes as I shrieked out of instinct.

"Ah!" The blue-eyed man whined because of pain.

"Who are you?! If you came to rob then prepare your heart to be digged out!" I threatened him as cruel as possible. Safeguard was always required regardless of any situation. So here I was defending myself despite my brain was still in a mess.

"What? Rob?" He moved back with his hand covering his eyes. He stretched his arm past me and picked up his glasses on the cabinet beside me. After putting the spectacles back onto his nose, he grumbled with discontent, "What can I rob from you? You wore nothing but a few shreds when I met you, for which I suspected those were originally your suit. I had thrown them away already, three days ago."

"Shreds…?" I was confused. I rubbed my forehead so as to clear up my mind.

The blond man frowned as he sat down on the bedside, "You are so troublesome. You slammed the person who saved you and took you in! And then you threatened me! By the way, even though you were that severely wounded, your punch was still a sharp one."

"…um!" Now I remembered what had happened and who this guy was. Damn! How could I forget such important things! I tried very hard to persuade America to let me stay. It would be an epic failure if I screwed up this fat chance.

"Well…I'm sorry…?" An apology was always a right move. Moreover, he didn't seem very angry so I guessed it should be okay? I started to get nervous and peeped at him sheepishly.

"It's okay. I can't be harsh to a patient, can I? You have lost consciousness for three whole days. Anyway, if you don't want to get into the hospital again, I kindly advise you to rest more." America lightly patted the blanket covering my body before he stood up and walked to a small round table. I smelled a scent of coffee. I tried to trace the source. A kettle was found on the table, filled with freshly brewed black liquid.

I began to observe the setting of the room. It didn't look like a hospital ward. So this was America's house? It had no difference from a house of normal people. I had presumed that it would be guarded by armed forces. Well, in that case, I would be shot to death the moment I broke in. Or before I succeeded to break in.

America sipped a cup of coffee as he leant on the table. He noticed my sight and he grinned to me. A strange fear was inflating inside my body towards that confident grin. I immediately took my eyes off him and turned my eyes to another direction in case he discovered that.

A white curtain was swinging along with the wind at a window nearby. The breeze was gentle and comfortable. A strange sense of nostalgia started to grow. Maybe I had been struggling in the sea for too long? It felt really warm compared with the freezing cold water before.

If I was going to die, I would rather bury myself in that peaceful and fine sky than in a dead sea…What was I thinking?! I tapped my head, trying to get myself practical.

"I suggest you try not to move. Although you had left the hospital, the doctor had mentioned that several muscles of yours are still damaged and your skin had been soaking in water for too long. Your bones have some problems too. So, rest." America's voice seemed to wake my nerves up and now I realised the pain.

"Ouch!" I tucked my hands into blanket. It felt like bit by numerous bugs!

"Haha, that is a revenge for what you did to me just now! You deserved it!" This guy was gloating over my pain but I couldn't find a way to retort him. Damn it.

"Don't at me like you are going to jump on me and beat me to death. Man I am your savior! Or put it another way, I am your hero! Is this the right way to treat a hero?" America shrugged as he put down his mug and walked to the window.

"A hero…Are you a child? …Oh God it really hurts…" Despite extreme painful, I still spared no effort to fight him back verbally.

"Like I said, rest." America didn't even bother to retort but repeated his suggestion once more. That wasn't a good idea to against your own body anyway. I couldn't bear this pain anymore. Therefore, I relaxed myself and lie down and the pain began to fade.

America drew the curtains and let more sunshine in. I gazed out the window and scenery of a backyard decorated with countless red leaves were reflected in my eyes. It was autumn now…I became unaware of time because of the incident. The weather was warm and nice contained no dazzling sun nor misty rain. I stretched my arms out of the blanket. Although it caused pain, I still wanted to feel the heat of sunlight.

"Whoa!" I cried as my bed shook suddenly. I turned around and saw America. He was lifting my bed up effortlessly with ease on his face! What kind of super strength is that?! No. That wasn't the right time for amazement.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed in panic. This guy always acted unpredictable and astonishing! If I had heart disease, I would have been scared to death already.

America didn't answer me but continued his own action. He gently moved my bed near to the window. I didn't feel any pain as he put it down smoothly. The sunshine was now covered all over my body.

"I can see you love sunshine very much. Although it is kind of an old man interest, it isn't bad for you to have a sunbath." He chuckled softly. His smile shone like the sun, even brighter than it.

"I am not an old man! ...Anyway, thanks." It was strange. At first I thought it was just him who would treat a stranger like an old friend. But at this moment, I felt like I had known him for a long time and it didn't feel awkward at all. I used to resist to interact with other people but somehow this resistance had disappeared completely in front of America. Those ways that I had planned to get familiar with him before had become no use at all. Or I should say, I had no intention to use.

He was really good at setting people off guard. In that way, he was quite dangerous. Be careful, Arthur. Prudence was the key to success. After all, I knew nothing about personifications of countries.

"What do you want to have for lunch, Arthur? I can share half of my burger but the doctor said better not to do so. He was so funny!" America seemed to be dissatisfied as he mentioned up the doctor's words.

"You are the one who acts funny! Any normal people knows burgers and cokes are not for- Wait. What did you just call me?" I was alerted. This man had just said my name, my real name, right? That was a big deal. How comes he knew it? Don't tell me he knew I was a spy too…

"You had told me that before you collapsed. Arthur Kirkland. Remember? You do look young but you have already losing your memories. Such a pity." He patted my head like he was going to bring back my memories by that. Despite pain, I raised my hand and pushed his hand back before rubbing my temple.

I couldn't believe I told him my real name! If that so, another failure again. I can't go back to Norway anymore! How could you let out that kind of top secret! Is your brain still alright Arthur Kirkland?!

I knocked my head and sighed, blaming myself for this low level mistake. Apparently, America didn't notice my internal struggle as he grabbed my hand, "Don't be sad, dude. Don't give up yourself just because you have an unimportant cellular aging or a dotage or all that jazz! You will knock down other parts of your body as well if you keep knocking!

Well, that was a pleasing comfort. I drew out my hand out of his grip swiftly. Sore returned because of the rough move. It wasn't a delightful opening for my mission with this huge 'I-told-my-target-my-bloody-real-name' mistake imprinted. It was like I had lost to him already. However, mission first. Since I couldn't use my original strategy anymore, maybe I should follow this way to gain his trust then steal what I had to steal. That didn't sound like a bad idea either.

"Well…Since you had my name already, I think you should also tell me yours? I don't know how to call you." Though I knew he was America, pretending to be innocent and pitiful was always right. I had to convince him that I was merely a wretch. After all, God made my appearance overly dramatic.

"United States of America. Just America." He answered my question in a split second. I was totally appalled by his straightforward reply. He had no sense of danger? You couldn't just reveal THAT kind of information to a complete unknown stranger, right?! At least put on some cautiousness! Jeez, I was even more anxious than him! Well, I should be glad that he was THAT thick anyway.

At least I should feign bewilderment as normally no people would believe such a fact. Maybe he was testing me. In that case, I couldn't show my cloven foot.

"United States of America? Are you serious? Is that a joke? How can a nation exist as a human? You can't just tell a random person-"

"I can help you make an appointment with the President if you want. He will prove my words. You know my boss, don't you? I tell you the truth because there was nothing needed to hide." His firm look had put me in a passive position straightaway. I decided to continue this topic despite the fact that I had no idea about his earnest sincerity.

"Okay…I believe you, just for now. However…well…you look like a human, hm? I can't really call you 'America' this 'America' that, right? It would be, like, I'm a mad man. So…do you have a human name?"

"No." An unwavering answer again. Those azure eyes showed no sign of hesitation as he stared at me firmly. "I don't adopt a human name hundreds of years ago. I'm only 'America'. That's the name all I ever had. People who knew my name once had already forgot. Still," he paused, "someone always knows."

I knew he was stressing something to me but I couldn't interpret his meaning. The atmosphere was growing awkward. I couldn't continue this conversation anymore. America was far too aggressive.

It was America who broke this awkwardness. He returned to his own self as he winked at me, hiding that heavy sense of his under his eyes. "Don't worry about what other people say. This is an old mansion of mine and is located in countryside far away from district. Not many people will come. Just call my name whenever you need me, even if I'm in central district or in any other places." He stated as he gestured an 'It's alright' sign to me.

"Like, calling for America?"

America just stood there and said nothing. Then he nodded.

"Yes. Just call the name you know."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! This week has been a hectic week so I come back to my babies XDD Review first~**

**Niaroe: THANKS! It was all credited to the original author! She was the one nailed it!**

**vc103221: I couldn't tell~(spoilers~) But yes this story was full of foreshadowing and hints! Just look forward to the afterwards!**

**I noticed that this story was a slow one so I will try update it faster so as to make the plot goes quicker in another way :P (But the plot is still full of twists don't worry). OK this chapter just contains two lines with all others being thoughts of Artie so be alerted :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Few days had passed since I had woken up from coma and stayed at America's house. America showed no evidence of suspicion towards me despite knowing my name. I guessed it was a good sign in that way.

My wounds still hadn't fully recovered. However, I could still move around without support with a little bit of endurance. The more time I lied on bed idly, the more time I wasted. I grasped every opportunity to stretch my body, exploring the mansion. Apart from speeding up recovery, I also needed to start my inspection on this place as early as possible. Time waits for nobody. As soon as I got known to this place, I could work easier and faster for my operation.

It had never been a pleasant course to hang around with an uncured body. Sometimes I would tumble down and fall over while I was staggering. When America noticed that, he would sigh and force me to go back to rest. I knew he was concerning about me. Though I didn't want to admit, I truly enjoyed his company and cares.

Maintaining endurance and patience had always been my forte. After making my very effort to keep trying relentlessly and endlessly, I had finally proved to America that I regained a proper mobility. He stared at me for a while with a doubtful expression, and then he just sighed and shrugged helplessly. I saw this as a permission of hanging around. Barely could I suppress mirth exaggerating inside upon seeing America's approval.

Like America had mentioned, this mansion was truly a very old building. It was built in a vintage style as senses of reminiscence could be traced in every corner of the house. You could even hear that small creaking sound when you stepped on the antique wooden floor while loitering in this enormous bungalow.

The rugs in the corridor were embroidered with ancient and delicate decorative pattern. A pair of quaint vases could be found in the dark green glass case in the living room. A beautiful rose was put in each of them with dews dangling at the end of the leaves. I had come close to observe them before. The vases seemed to be antiques, but still remained exquisite and fascinating which captured people eyes in an instant. Despite my occupation, if I had the fortune to enjoy sunset and retire from my job, I would love to live in a house like this as an antiquary and spend my remaining life peacefully. However, I totally understood the fact that it was just an idealistic dream which barely could come true. Therefore, I gave up on that thought immediately with a sigh.

I had never imagined America to live in a silent place like this. I had only assumed him to be a young adult brimming with vividness and youth. Never would I expect him to have such a classic taste and a solid personality inside. An image of a young libertine driving his motor racing through city streets or a sporty boy sweating in field had been once conjured up in my mind at the thought of 'personification of America' before I saw him in the fresh, but never a mature man.

Actually I should have considered his identity, his existence. He wasn't a human after all. You couldn't judge him like you judge the others. That would be a superficial understatement. He had been living in this world longer than anyone. He had been through the wars and the peace. An existence like his would never develop a single monotonous characteristic. He had experienced too much.

Nevertheless, he still acted like a normal human. He would just remind you of the high-school student who lived beside your house and greeted you cheerfully every morning when he rode his bicycle back to school, the mischievous juvenile who loved to play a prank on the others, the innocent kid who knocked on your door and screamed 'Trick or Treat' at every Halloween…

See what I am thinking.

Maybe America's intimate attitude was the reason why I would lay down my defense willingly. Still, I knew it was wrong, completely wrong. Who he was, who I was and why I was here…I had remembered all these things clearly. Maybe a boundary had to be set so as to separate mission and emotion. That was how I did my task.

By the way, how similar could an ambiguous living like personification of nation be to a human being? I couldn't see any uniqueness in America. Being unpredictable didn't count. I wondered if other personification were like America as well, living like an average human.

I didn't realise that my thought had been travel to probing into the topic of personification of nation from concentrating on my mission. The more mysterious it was, the more intriguing it sounded, even if it had no value to study at all.

Although it was still daytime, the house was so cold. I only wore the pyjamas offered by America and my body was still in a weak state. Hardly could I continue to bear this temperature. Moreover, America's pyjamas was apparently too loose for me as I kept tripping over the wide trouser legs. It was a matter of fact that he had grown overly muscular! When I told him about that, he just laughed at me obnoxiously, sneering that I was too tiny. He was so insolent! I wasn't tiny at all! I would show him some revenge after I had fully recovered. Definitely.

Suddenly, my throat choked before I could react. It felt like my lungs had been filled with water, like when I was soaking in the sea. I couldn't even breathe nor speak. Extreme pain had intruded my body and crashed every parts of it mercilessly. I barely upheld my body and walked to the window with the support of the wall despite suffocation. It had been just a few seconds gone by but still enough to remind me of that nightmare in the sea.

Window had finally came into my sight. I immediately placed a hand on its frame for supporting as I coughed vigorously, trying to let air squeezes through my whole body. This was no good. Is this the thing called PTSD? I could hear waves splashing shores and felt my mouth filled with the fishy scent of seawater. Bad sign for sure.

I clutched at my throat to force myself waking up from illusions. Pain had helped me regain breathing and I began to get rid of that nightmare. All feelings and senses were starting to fade gradually. I almost used up all my strength as I could only knelt down beside the window paralyzing.

If this was the sequela of the accident, it would be like rubbing salt into wounds. Even the midday sunshine couldn't warm me up. God must hate me as he was giving me all these tribulations, before and afterwards. I could see my road wasn't going to be an easy one.

Although he wasn't fond of me, it was a challenge that all sophisticated spies must get over by themselves. I stressed it to myself internally as I began getting up slowly. If America saw me like this, he would unquestionably jeer at me, saying that I was weak or something like that. I couldn't let him spreads this kind of rumours. I couldn't imagine if he did.

I looked up and gazed out of the window. I startled right away. I didn't notice it when I was undergoing hell but in the backyard, there stood America.

He was using a brush cutter trimming all those wildly grown brushes. Except for the part he was still working on, the huge yard was now cleared and had nothing on it.

Now I had realised. America had said this house was his old mansion. Did that mean he hadn't lived in here for a very long time? Furthermore, judging by his actions right now, it was like he had decided to live in this house again. But why?

Heartbeat was speeding up as one thought came in my mind: He was doing this…for me?

No. Impossible. We barely knew each other. For him, I was nobody but a stranger who he just met few days ago and accidentally kept in his house. I was fully aware that I didn't own such an enchanting charm that could captivate America and make him settled for me. He probably just took it into his head to return living in his old home.

That was common, wasn't it? People would always decide to return living in their old house once they stepped into their previous home years later. It was just caused by a single spark of impulse triggered by overwhelming memories of good old days. However, after a while, they couldn't endure this boring life anymore and began to yearn for cities and districts where colours and glitters filling everywhere. They would say goodbye to their old home again, lock down the door and head back to where their hearts belonged, leaving the old house once again abandoned, probably forever.

Nations were probably the same. Their emotions were even complicated than humans as they experienced far more.

Despite slightly feeling disappointed, I couldn't help but gaze out of the window and fix my eyes on America cutting the brushes. I felt like I was enjoying contently in this tedious scene, but I couldn't figure out why. I slowly came back to reality as time passed. America exhaled in satisfaction after he had finished his work. I noticed that I was also feeling happy for him without particular reason.

_'So I wasted a day time again.'_ I smiled and sighed inwardly at the same time. Suddenly, America turned his head and his eyes met mine. "Um!" Embarrassed, I didn't even notice that I had been staring at him for a total afternoon! I thought he would see me as a weirdo if he figured out that…I avoided his sight as heat was clawing onto my face. I turned back and wanted to walk away quickly despite struggling with body pain before being caught. I wouldn't admit anything if he questioned me about that stalker-like act!

"Arthur!" Nevertheless, the moment he called my name, I stiffened and turned back in an instant. Blame it to conditioned reflex.

America was waving and grinning at me in the yard. His smile could even defeat the bright afterglow behind. It was bright and warm. His golden locks waved gently with autumn wind brushing the meadow. His orbs weren't infected by the scarlet sunset like the sky. They remained blue as sapphires, the graves that I wanted to be buried in…

"A…me…ri…ca…" I mumbled voicelessly. Before I realised, tears had been rushing down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I promised a fast update so here I come~~~(it isn't a prepared work I just kept working after I had posted the last chapter B-) Working spirit on and on!) Just a reminder for those who haven't read Chapter 4, there is a chapter before this one :) If you haven't read it you may lose track in this one! So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Arthur?" America looked at me confusedly with a frown. He walked to me straightaway.

"…What?" Realisation came in and I wiped my tears away immediately. This was bad. All these odd things had been happening since I had arrived at America. According to my memories, I had nothing to feel distressed for, still tears continued to flood, betrayed me and sold me to my mission target. It just wouldn't stop rushing out despite how desperate I tried to stop it. It was like an illness that couldn't be controlled. How could I explain to America…I had no idea. Anyway, just made up an excuse to fool him for this moment, or this situation would head to a disaster.

"The wind was-t-too big and something had g-gone into m-my eyes s-so this was nothing…hic…" I knew this sounded nothing but a lie but I couldn't help. I just kept sobbing as I tried to clarify myself.

Despite eyesight blurred by tears, I could still see America had already come to the side of the window. I just wanted to leave this place immediately. It was too embarrassing.

America grasped my hand across the window the moment I stepped back. I couldn't free my hand from his despite how hard I struggled. My hand was enveloped by America's large and warm palm that I could even feel his pulse.

It was too warm that made me aware of how cold I was.

"Don't cry, Arthur. Don't cry…" A soft voice sounded. It was America's voice, but it was too gentle for him. "I am here."

My another hand, which was covering my eyes a moment ago, had slid down from my face. I didn't know if I became a fool at that moment that I was willing to show him this vulnerable side of mine. America inclined from outside the window so half of his body was now inside the house. He held his hand up and mildly wiped my eyes, smiling softly.

That smile was truly a fatal weapon to me. It made my emotion betrayed its master. It made me paralyzed. Even if I could sense that I was dying in it, I was willing to die. I just couldn't take my eyes away.

"Ah…N-no…" I panicked and bowed my head in a hectic, fixing eyes on the floor but definitely not him. That enchanting smile always has a way to completely crush down my rational side! Arthur Kirkland, how could you fall into the same trap for so many times?! You are a spy! This must be stopped!

"No? What was that?" America tilted his head and looked confused towards my sudden response.

"Like I said, I was blown by this strong wind and my eyes got hurt so they reacted and produced this scentless and transparent liquid! I wasn't crying because I wanted! So don't misunderstand!" I tried to sound authoritative but I couldn't control my shaking voice.

"Wow! Could you please stop using that kind of emotionless jargons to explain tears? You had ruined the atmosphere!" America whined.

"W-What…I was just seriously explaining the whole situation in case you misinterpret me as a cry baby! And what was that "I am here" stuff! I am not an American! It's none of your business!"

"What?! Your attitude is really bad! I am the hero and I care every single person in the world!"

"Shut it. No one wants your care. Enough for one-side affection."

"You are so mean and like a dull old man! In that case, you can just change your nationality to American! Anyhow, you don't remember your own nationality, do you?"

"I don't think this is a good idea so thank you. I will definitely recall my nationality one day. But I can ensure that I am not an American. It is too disgusting if I truly am." Becoming an American wasn't my purpose of coming to this country at all! I wasn't an illegal immigrant! You couldn't even recognise this spy in front of you, you stupid America.

"You are good at blowing others, aren't you?" America bowed his head and now his face was shaded. I couldn't see his expression.

The atmosphere which was loosening because of debates just now was once again stiffened as America went silent. Now I realised what I had done and felt regretted. I wasn't doing this on purpose. I just wanted to regain some dignity for myself, but I had overdone it. I didn't want to sadden him by saying that. Although I was now having the upper hand, I wasn't feeling gleeful at all. I had been reminding myself that I supposed to please him, not to offend him for a thousand times. Nevertheless, I kept violating the rule.

This one seemed to be more serious than usual. America had totally lost his spirit, his glitter. I didn't expect this and I couldn't take my words back. But he shouldn't be sad! I was a foreigner at the first place! Of course I could never be an American! What should I do?!

"A-America, you don't have to be that depressed…" Just do the comfort. Although I wasn't good at this, there was no other solution. I patted America on his shoulder as he was leaning over the window and still bowing his head like a kicked puppy. He didn't respond to me. I began to get nervous, "You are the strongest country in the world! Don't be distressed easily! Dismay didn't suit you at all!" No response.

"Look, there are so many people in this world who are so eager to be born in this heaven-like country other than me! They are fighting desperately for an American nationality! You should be proud of it!" Still no response.

I was getting impatient and worried. How weak is he heart? Is he a three-years-old kid?

"M-Moreover! There are so many people who love America and worship you like their hero! Even for me, I quite like you actually…just quite…" When I finished my sentence, America instantly raised his head, revealing a beaming face. I was shocked for a second but then I realised.

"You cheated me!" I pointed at him and shouted angrily.

"Did you just say you like me? Arthur, you like me? You like America?" He spoke hastily with excitement, leaving me no time to react. Those dazzling blue eyes started to make my brain spin.

It doesn't matter if I like America or not! Why he focus on such subtle thing! However, it was a great chance to remedy my fault. I could do this…yes I could…

"Ye-"It wasn't like I don't want to speak it up. This was so simple. Nonetheless, my voice was blocked by an invisible force. I was blushing vigorously and my nerves were all tightening up. Just the way America looked at me had made my breath stop. What is going on?! Did he cast a spell on me?!

"What's wrong, Arthur? You are too embarrassed to admit it loud?" Now his soft smile turned into an evil smirk, at least from my point of view. He just wanted to embarrass me! How obnoxious! But I wouldn't lose, United States of America.

"I wasn't embarrassed! Just listen up!" I inhaled deeply and spent all my effort to make myself look confident while staring straight at America, "Ye-I am going to bathe now!"

"…What?" Before he could react, I flung his arm away and escaped as fast as I could manage.

I locked the door of the bathroom immediately after rushing into it. I breathed heavily as I slid down along the door. This was bad. America would think I was making fun of him. Although he deserved it. He had made fun of me for a few times before! But I wasn't expecting that I would flee away.

I used to think that I was a frank and direct spy without any shyness. But these virtues were all going ineffective once America appeared. It had to be his fault! He absolutely cast an ancient spell on me!

Wait…I had to calm myself down. Maybe a relaxing shower could help. I wasn't feeling intense anymore without people around me. What I needed to handle was just that UNPREDICTABLE GODDAMN AMERICA. He didn't feel like a danger. This working environment was far too safe, not suiting my style.

Still, I had to adapt to it. Gain his trust, nail the mission, you can do this, Arthur Kirkland.

Steam water was coming down from the shower, splashing all over my body. Despite got wet by hot water, coldness started to extend from the inside suddenly. Panic began to swell as I tried to restrain screaming out loud. I felt abandoned and dread...ENOUGH!

I turned off the shower immediately and wrapped myself in bath towel. Sense of alienation was fading when water on my body started to evaporate. I realised that due to the sea accident, I had grown fear towards water. It had been an extreme torture. Maybe it wasn't a nice choice to have a shower. America had mentioned that I showed resistance to water in the three days he was taking care of me. But I had been turning down his help since I was awake.

I wanted to bear these on my own, trauma or pain. It was because I didn't want to be dependent, especially on America. Dependence would foster love and love was a taboo for someone like me. Moreover, when I thought of the fact that he had been helping me wash my body in those three days when I was unconscious, I was just shamed to death.

_'__Just treat it like it has never happened.'_ I told myself. After wearing back the pyjamas given by America, I stretched my hand towards the doorknob. However, I didn't want to open the door.

I couldn't face America now! Not at this moment! I had made me angry for sure and I couldn't come up with a solution right now. Still I couldn't lock myself in this bloody bathroom forever. Just drop that and go out, Arthur Kirkland! Determined, I opened the door and went ahead no matter what.

"You come out finally. I thought you fainted in the bathroom! I wanted to kick down the door just now!" America was revealed when I opened the door. He looked at me with a relaxed expression.

What kind of horror movie is this?! I met the person whom I didn't want to see the most when I just came back from a trauma! And he was so close! It was like coming face to face with the scariest monster when you wasn't prepared at all! I slammed the door shut immediately and I heard America whining at the same time.

Did I pinch his finger? Really? I was getting nervous and I opened the door without consideration right away, "America, are you alright?!"

A soft towel fallen on my head was the only response I got. I looked at America and he didn't even have a slightest discomfort. He just smirked like he had succeeded in some evil plans.

He stared at me and spoke slowly, "There is no way America would ever get hurt. You were tricked, Arthur."

The towel had fallen from my head to my shoulder. I didn't answer him but just staring at his face.

Yes, I was tricked. Because I cared for someone I shouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 10K words finally :D! Yeah~~and graduation dinner tomorrow _(:3JZ)_ so this chapter will be the last daily-update chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"What did you say?" America asked while he was holding the delivered lunch he had just ordered fifteen minutes ago and walking back to house from the front door. Judging from the shape of the lunch bag, there should be two burgers, a box of tarts and two cokes. Set B as usual. I knew it. Regardless the fact that these are all unhealthy junk food, this guy would still order the same set and receive it like it was the greatest present he had ever received every time.

I guessed the kitchen was just a decoration then. I sighed. However, this was his privacy so, none of my concern.

"I said, thanks for all these time you have kept me in…"I was right. He wasn't paying attention to me at all. He was too busy having a cheerful chat about how delicious these unhealthy foods were with the delivery man. I had already planned to say my words once more.

"Are you leaving? I don't think you have retrieved back your memories?" America stopped unwrapping his lunch and raised up his head looking towards me. He remained smiling but I couldn't feel any happiness from the blond anymore. Instead, the smile was clouded with…sadness.

"T-That's not the truth." I immediately added, "There's no way I can get back my memories in such a short time! I knew it! I just think that maybe I can offer some helps. It is quite guilty for me to live in your house without repaying."

I had been planning on that. To gain his trust and information, working with him was the best method. Naturally he wouldn't assign me to some important tasks in the beginning. It went step by step.

"Well…"America seemed to loosen up. He began to take out foods from the bag, "You are so modest today."

Um! It was quite horrid when America spoke it with a grin. "What do you mean by that?! You are speaking like I don't know courtesy at all! ...It's natural for someone like me to repay his benefactor, isn't it? I'm fully aware of the protocol. Thank you."

"Your expression is stiff. Are you nervous?" America spoke as he bit the straw to drink his coke.

You were the one causing me more nervous! Could you be more considerate of the spy concealing beside you?

America came near to me in a sudden. I was startled by his presence in an instant. He just poked my face and grumbled, "Your skin is too tight. Look, it doesn't even feel soft when poked."

"Wait!" I pushed him away before I stepped back, "I'm taking this seriously. Could you please stop acting so strange?"

Because you kept prompting me to commit some low level mistakes! You should at least show some solemn manners of a personification of a nation! Although if he did, it would be unfavourable to me. Nevertheless, I couldn't see any chance of succeeding in the mission if the situation continued on this way. This was completely wrong.

America sat down on the sofa and shrugged, "Okay, you are such a formal and dull old man, just focusing on some meaningless manners…booooo~"

"Manners always matter!" Rude brat! He was judging me like he had known me for a long time, which in fact he hadn't!

"Ha?! So manners matter when you are having sex?" America retorted.

"What…?! That's irrelevant! It's enough of you!" My face was heating up but I still strained every nerve to retort him nevertheless. Indecent, impolite git…

Despite my intense glare, he just ate his lunch casually. We both quieted for a few minutes. After a while, America drank off his coke. He stood up and went past me to fetch the burger on the table.

Enough. Having a normal conversation had been concluded as impossible. Still I couldn't act the passive one. Otherwise, nothing would proceed.

But what should I say? Submission? But how? I kept looking back and forth between America and my dear floor. He showed no sign of urgency but just continued eating his bloody burger, like he was waiting for my surrender…damn.

"I mean…" Say something! "Burgers are bad for body. They're unhealthy." Okay, I am done, totally done.

Nonetheless, America's reaction wasn't the one I expected. His eyes widened with…shock?

What was going on? His gaze unnerved me. I didn't say anything odd, did I? Whatever, I didn't care. Just retreat first.

"I'm a little thirsty...I go to pour some water…" Found an excuse, I couldn't wait to escape.

"Arthur." Name. He always knows the exact mean to stop me from fleeing. My body would always obey and turn back. This was like an instinct that I couldn't resist. Still, I didn't know why.

It was America's gleaming eyes which met my sight. He was smiling. It was a very happy smile. I had no idea why he was so delighted, but I wasn't feeling delighted about what he said next.

"You are going in the wrong direction. Water is right here. That side is window."

"…I was too busy on thinking just now so I didn't notice. You don't need point out my mistakes one by one annoyingly! Thank you very much!" Damn, I was flushing! Show some decency, Kirkland!

"But it's so pitiful of you if I don't correct you, isn't it? It's adorable however~"

"I'm not pitiful nor adorable! In addition, 'adorable' isn't an appropriate adjective to describe a male! Seriously have you ever studied English?" I wanted to fix his disrespectful attitude so bad! I wondered who brought this git up. Wait…a personification of nation shouldn't have a guardian. Well, it was understandable for him to grow so obnoxious then.

"Haha!" America put on his jacket and said, "Alright. I understand your gratitude. If you want to help, just be my butler! You are expert in it, aren't you?"

"But…ler…?" Although it was out of expectation, this could be counted as a huge progress. I could investigate this mansion while doing housework. Even though America hadn't been living here for years, he was very likely to resettle in this old house again. If he took his jobs home, it was convenient for me to obtain information being his butler. To someone who had lost identity papers like me, this was the best way to accomplish my task. Before I could come up with a flawless plan, he had already led me to the right direction. Feeling lucky, I chuckled stealthily.

"You look so content with the arrangement. You love housework, don't you?" America rubbed his chin while observing me.

Damn. I was discovered. Immediately I avoided eye contact and coughed lightly to conceal my fluster.

"Who loves doing housework…Just remind you that I had no experience of being a butler, but I will do my best. If something goes wrong, don't you dare to complain." Well, I had warned him.

"Okay, okay. So, Mr. Butler, since you always nag at me about my meal choice, it's your responsibility to cook, isn't it?" I could see a fluffy tail swinging excitedly behind him. Why was he so enthusiastic?! In addition, in my opinion, home-cooking was the best, but there was an issue.

"Even if you wanted, I can't really cook actually…you won't like my food. So, give up on it." After declined by me, disappointment shaded America's face in a split second.

"Y-You don't need to be so disappointed! Jeez, I didn't expect you to be so anticipative! I-I just don't want to be humiliated after I had spared no effort to prepare a dish…that's it. I knew my culinary skills very well." I was telling the truth. However, he still wore a long face like a kicked puppy. Jeez, another approach then. "However, concerning about your health, I will check on some restaurants nearby to get you the most quality dishes. From now on, your meals will be all ordered by me. Are you okay with this?"

"Whattttttt~~~" America whined.

"Dismiss!"

He gave in, "Alright. It's all yours, Mr. Butler. As you had mentioned, it's time for us to leave."

"Leave?" I asked doubtfully. He winked at me then grabbed my hand, leading me to the front door.

"You have to get familiar with the environment before you carry out a 'restaurant research', don't you? You will get lost if you don't know the roads. Moreover, didn't you complain about the clothes' size before? Now's the time to buy you some new clothes." America explained as he grinned excitedly, "Oh my God, the butler of America is so troublesome!" He proclaimed loudly to end his speech before opening the door, revealing the scenery outside.

Before I could respond, sunshine had overwhelmed me, kissing my skin with warmth. My head was spinning at the dazzling sun. The figure of America had merged into the light. It made him untouchable…like he was far, far away from me.

_'__Maybe this is a dream.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:****It has been a hard week for me ~_~ I was infected with Gastroenteritis and I simply kept vomiting for a whole day. But thankfully I was recovering gradually~ So here comes the new chapter!**

**vc103221: Yes in this story Arthur was so tsundere (so cute!) I work fast because I enjoy doing my work :D I just keep consulting the holy dictionary when I don't know how to express some of the words in English XD!** **Google is my savior QAQ**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Here I was standing alone in the centre of the wild yard whose emptiness was making me uncomfortable. The afternoon of late autumn was always accompanied by breezes, which made me quiver lightly. I tried to tuck my hands into my jacket's pockets so as to warm them up, but this was proven to be useless as the coolness overspreading my palms had yet to be banished away.

Why hadn't America come? He mentioned that he would take me out, telling me to wait here. If he was taking his car, he should have come back already. After having waited for a couple of minutes longer, I decided to find America by following his leaving direction.

To be honest, this was the first time I visited this garden. Though I had been permitted to hang around the mansion, I was still too vulnerable to the cold weather so I had restrained myself from coming out to the outside. My decision was undoubtedly correct. As time went by, my spirit had been slumping slowly along with the withered leaves lying lifelessly under my feet and the insufferable chilliness blowing my body. I felt like abandoned in a wasteland alone. I just wanted to reach for America, who could save me out from loneliness.

Finally I saw America after turned a corner. Relieved, I instinctively released my breath and yelled, "America!"

After shouting out America's name, I instantly felt embarrassed. It was awkward to call someone's name blatantly in the outside, especially when the said one's name was 'America'. It felt subtly different from calling him in the inside.

"Arthur? You have come!" America turned his head to me and answered.

…How to express this feeling? Déjà vu? Vaguely I remembered this scene, where America was waiting for my arrival…

But my very soul reminded me everything had changed already. It was wrong. It was no longer the same. I couldn't tell why exactly, but I could feel something was missing. This was different from what I had etched at the bottom of my heart, imprinted deep in my every remembrance…the yearning that I had always been believing and relying on.

Hardly could I get rid of those strange thoughts. After tidied up my mind, I went to America. He was standing in front of a black marble stele with nothing written on it. He looked slightly frustrated. What was he doing?

"What's going on? Don't you say that you're going to take me out?"

America sighed and said, "That's what I planned to do but then some troubles got into my way. It was those thieves again. They always love to poke their nose into others' business. This time they had even succeeded to reach here." He raised his hand and put it on the stele, wiggling his fingers according to some kinds of pattern. I could faintly notice that some red rays were scurrying all over the stele along with his fingers' movement.

Though I haven't seen this type before, I was certain that this was a coded lock. Well, nothing was impossible with the support of America's technology. This lock didn't even require a voiceprint nor fingerprint to verify owner's identity. I wondered what was put inside.

"Poke their nose into others' business…You mean spies?" I questioned carefully, tried not to show my worry.

"Yes. I'm a country after all. There are people who always want to steal secrets away from me. They assumed that I know everything about the United States of America." America expression was unsurprised. He looked like he had already got used to being spied. That wasn't a new fact though. Many nations were also aiming to the same thing as Norwegian government. I was also one of the spies sent by their own government, but just slightly less presentable than the others.

I wondered what America's expression would be if he found out I was a spy. Would he still able to keep calm? I wished he would just remain negligent despite my possible revelation.

Because I didn't want to be captured alive.

"Why didn't you require for a protection from the government? Wouldn't it be dangerous if you moving around like normal people?"I asked the last question that I had been concerning.

"This is because America is the land of the free. Remember? I won't allow anyone to chain me up. Furthermore, I have already been conscious of what I am going to face as a nation. Otherwise, do you think I could survive for hundreds of years?" He chuckled, "Besides, protecting secrets has always been a very important issue to me. How can my secrets, America's secrets be so easy to steal?"

Seeing his beaming face, I was speechless. How could one be so oblivious to danger?! Nevertheless, I was somehow convinced by that confident smile, infected by his optimism.

"What are you talking about? Don't they get you in troubles now? That code is hacked, isn't it? Your secrets are going to leak out to the others!" Feeling out of sorts for myself being so simply assured, I tried to dampen his spirit as revenge.

America laughed even louder upon hearing my queries. His confidence had developed into arrogance, which sounded very irritating to me. He slid his first finger on the stele for the very last time, and then he stopped, "Arthur, do you think I was referring to those spies who stole my secret when I mentioned 'troubles'? You are overestimating them. This system is directly controlled by my brainwave where the code changes every day. Other countries' technology can never reach my standard. How come they can successfully break down my system?"

…His arrogance was reaching to a whole new level, but I couldn't find a way to retort him. Although I wasn't the one who was caught, I was fully aware of the victim's frustration of being despised and defeated. After all, this guy really made me want to punch him in face.

"Then what do you mean by 'troubles'?" Annoyed, I questioned him again.

"Well, since those guys couldn't get access to the system by breaking its code, they tried another approach, a.k.a. destroying the system directly. Thanks to their precious contribution, the system's circuit is a total mess now. Jeez, have they ever considered my feeling? It took me so much effort and time to repair the system! They are really good at bothering others. Do you think so?" America sighed as he wailed.

God, I have never seen anyone as annoying as this guy ever. I had already given up on resisting. To think deeper, I had no reasons to be aggravated. Their failure implied that I was the closest one to success. My approach was proven to be correct.

The black stele suddenly collapsed and reshaped into a door in a blur. I was tense as the door slowly opened. America's secret was just behind this door, the secret that other nations wanted to obtain so bad. And now it was going to be exposed in front of my eyes while I had done nothing compared to those failed hackers. Wasn't that too easy for me?

I stole a glance at America. His casual expression showed no resistance to letting me stay and watch. He just calmly tucked his hands into his jacket's pocket, waiting for the door to be fully opened. Was it really okay for me to be present? Wasn't that top secrets?

Before too long all my doubts were eliminated. America whistled as a silver light flashed out from the door and stopped next to him steadily. I took a step behind as I was startled by its sudden presence. After composed myself, I finally got ready to peek at so-called America's top secret.

It was a silver motorbike whose outer casing was likely to be composed in some kinds of special alloy. It was equipped with a large windshield where refined crafts could be traced. Combined with all other complicated components made in different metal, the motorbike was formed. Although I wasn't an expert in this aspect, I could tell from its symbolic wide rear wheel and streamlined seat that this motorbike was belonged to Harley Davidson collection, the brand worshipped by those energetic and untrammeled American the most.

However, something was wrong.

"This is America's top secret?! A motorbike?!" I shouted shockingly, "You had set up all those strict security firewalls and unbreakable codes just to protect a bloody motorbike?! Seriously?! Oh my God, if those defeated spies realised that the truth that what they had spared no effort to hack was just a motorbike, they would definitely kill you."

"Where have your always-matters-manner gone? And what do you mean by 'just a motorbike'?! She is my exclusive vehicle that had been advanced to the top after my meticulous remodeling! If those thieves dare to lay a hand on her, I'm definitely not gonna to set them free!" America pouted as he patted his dearest 'her', showing his displeasure towards my complaints.

"Okay, I totally understand the fact that you can't be comprehended like average people. You win." My forecast was entirely off the track…I rubbed my temple, trying to ignore this arrogant American.

"Okay, okay. Stop spoiling the pleasure!" America returned to his usual blatant self as he exclaimed. He put his thumb on one of the motorbike's buttons. After emitting some mechanical sounds, the motorbike revealed a rift where a helmet was hidden inside.

What the heck did this guy turn a normal motorbike into…Despite owning advanced technology, this wasn't the right way to utilise it! Instead of spending efforts on acquiring all these high-tech components, you could just go and buy a regular motorbike! It was way safer and more convenient, also less dangerous. Nonetheless, I bet he wouldn't listen to me.

Wait.

"America, are you going to pick me up with THIS?"

"Sure! Isn't that cool?" America grinned like an idiot.

No, it wasn't cool at all! I don't want to risk my life by riding this extremely unsafe vehicle! Moreover, this guy was apparently one of those furious drivers. Even if you were the personification of the nation, you would still be charged if you violated the traffic rules!

"Oh yes…" America stared at his helmet as he seemed to be deep in thought. I had no idea what he was planning. I didn't want to know neither. Soon he raised his head and gave me a gentle smile, "I guess I should let you travel by another transport instead this time."

"What?" Ignoring another shocked response of mine, he merely took out his phone and texted.

"Wait a second, I am now calling George to come over. He will be here in a minute."

"George?" That was the first time I heard other people's name coming out from America's mouth.

"Yes. George Smith. A special agent and my friend."

Special agent…Isn't that troublesome?! I was alerted upon knowing this Smith's job. Although America was lacking of sense of danger, it didn't imply that others were as oblivious as him, especially when it came to a special agent…He was specialised to execute someone like me!

America appeared to notice my increasing anxiety as he comforted me, "Don't get unnerved. He was easy to be with despite his job nature."

That wasn't the point, okay? However, I couldn't explain that to America so I just nodded and followed his will.

No sooner had America sent his message than a black sedan arrived at the road beside the mansion. The driver's side window was lowered, revealing a helplessly smiling face.

The driver had a head of slightly curled hair, thin outline and taupe eyes. He had shaved off his beard. He looked like a thirty or forty. America was right. I could tell he had an affinity with people, but still maintained a stressful atmosphere of a special agent, though I could sense that he was trying hard to suppress that uncomfortable aura.

"Hi George! You are just in time!" America waved and greeted at him.

"You did really study my schedule, didn't you? Otherwise, you won't call me when I had just begun my holiday and ask me to be your chauffeur. Am I right, Mr. US?" Smith patted his steering wheel and smiled.

"Don't say like that." America chuckled as he introduced Smith to me, "Arthur, this is George Smith. Is he easy-going?

I nodded but still highly alerted to that man in the car. Indeed he was America's friend. That was understandable, but it didn't imply that I can befriend with a stranger also. As a saying goes, 'a little wariness prevents great weariness'.

"George, I am taking my butler to the shopping district nearby but something gets into my way. Can you please help drive him to there first?"

"Certainly. So this mister is the Mr. Kirkland you've mentioned in your message?" Smith was now setting his sights on me.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Smith. I am Kirkland. Nice to meet you." I didn't realised that I haven't greeted with Smith until America patted my back. I was conscious of my impoliteness. Nonetheless, Smith didn't mind at all as he responded me with a smile and a nod.

I turned to America and asked, "You said that I go there first?"

"Yes. I need to solve some problems first before I catch up to you. It won't take long. Don't worry, you had Smith with you and he isn't going to bore you." America grinned at me as he held up his thumb.

So I was going to stick with Smith for next couple of hours, that special agent. I wasn't prepared for this. It happened too abruptly and America wasn't there to support me. I didn't know what he had told Smith. Hope it wasn't something disadvantage to me.

I couldn't reject America's offer anyway. In this case, I could only act according to circumstances. Just pray nothing goes wrong. I was slightly concerned about what America meant by 'problems', but I guess he would just keep it as a secret.

America got on his motorbike as I walked to Smith unwillingly. "Wait, Arthur." America called me from behind. He really loved to do that.

I turned to him and asked, "What?"

"Give me your hand."

I stretched out my hands confusedly. He immediately took my hands and cupped them in his palms, "Heat-up completed."

"What are you doing-" America took out a pair of gloves like magic before I could finish my sentence.

"Your hands are easy to get cold, aren't they? Just wear the gloves and keep them warm." America carefully put his gloves on me before he winked to me with a smile.

Bright red took over my face in a second. He was doing these embarrassing things again! I instantly pulled my hands back but my body remained stiff because of fluster.

"Just go back to Smith's car. It's time to go." America started his engine. I considered for a second before I fetched his helmet away.

"Arthur? It isn't the time for playing."

"Who is playing? Who do you think I am? A kid?" I put the helmet on his head, locked the buckle and finally pulled down its shield. America blinked to me through the transparent shield with bewilderment.

I took a step back before I tucked my hands into the pockets, "D-Drive safe and be careful. Don't speed…and come over quickly." This was my limit. I just didn't want to owe him anything. That's all.

My words were merely responded with a soft smile. Then he nodded and assured me, "I will."

Embarrassed by America's soften face, I turned around, only to see Smith leaning on the steering wheel with a devilish smirk hanging on his face.

I couldn't believe that I forgot there was another person beside America and me. And then I just did that stupid thing in front of Smith! I just wanted to dig myself a hole. I could be sure that it definitely wasn't going to be a relaxing trip travelling along with Smith.

God, why did you insist on shaping Arthur Kirkland as an unyielding man so badly?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow this one is really like a depressant to me. Really calm me down. YES.**

**theSardonyx: Thank you! Yes foreign characters are like monsters when you don't know how to read it D: I understand that so I will keep update translating it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Even if it was countryside, here was New York, which meant there were still a number of residents living here. The houses on the way had similar outlook. Yard and greenery…but they were far from America's house, either in distance, or in aura.

Landscape had passed in front of my eyes as we were travelling on the road. I sat in passenger seat while Smith driving the car.

Compared with other houses, America's house was like a castle buried deep in a silent forest, a misfit of modern world. It has no neighbour nor companion, but was just a decaying shabby old house. I wouldn't be surprised to know if some kids had treated it as a haunted house and had their little adventure there when America was absent.

I couldn't understand America's resettlement until now. He should have his flat in New York, shouldn't he? Hidden in those skyscrapers, living like an average New Yorker.

Sometimes, I had a feeling that America had already seen through my identity. He just feigned innocence and played this spy game with me. Maybe he was too bored, or too confident, or getting sick with the fictional plot of those films of his. He just wanted to have the same experience like the main character in those films in reality.

However, he was a personification of nation. He had already been the lead of this world's game. He arose and lived with a reason. He would only grow stronger, grow mightier, and grow greedier to no end. He needed to bring his nationals wealth, he needed to win. His life was more spectacular than anyone, but also duller than anyone.

Living in such a circulating life, it wouldn't be a surprise if he saw me as his toy and used me to subtract his boredom. That wasn't impossible. However, I wouldn't give up no matter what. This was something that I needed to accomplish before my dreary life ended.

Still, I wondered how negligible my death would be to him.

My head was aching…I raised my hand, covering my ear. Some bizarre sound had come and gone.

I tried to focus on the passing scenery so as to ignore the pain. Nevertheless, what I could see was only withered leaves and cottages and nothing else. Totally countryside. Right.

This house's door was closed. No one was there.

This house had a middle-aged man pushing a weeding machine, but I couldn't hear the machine running.

This house had a little girl playing flying disk with her dog in the garden, but I couldn't hear the girl laughing.

…

No sound…so quiet…

Head ached…so noisy…

"Quiet!" I thumped on the seat. Suddenly, I heard a sound, a different sound.

"Mr. Kirkland?" It was Smith. I turned my head instantly, just to see Smith smiling awkwardly at me. He spoke to me as he kept on driving, "My apologies. I thought you would grow bored so I just wanted to find something to chat. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Eh?! Ah…N-no. I wasn't blaming on you. Contrarily, I would like you to speak more with me." I explained in a fluster.

Smith stared at me doubtfully. He looked confused. Okay, I knew I just aggravated suspects on myself in front of a special agent. To be honest, I didn't want to provoke him at all.

"If that's what you want, I would love to comply. You're the butler of Mr. US. If I brought you any unpleasantness, it would be hard for me to give him a satisfactory report."

He was really an easy-going guy like America had mentioned, and a lot more polite than America. I had expected that this journey was going to be insufferable, but it turned out to be quite pleasant. He didn't question on me, nor judge me like a suspect.

However, I didn't understand. As a special agent, how come he would be so assured on me, a stranger who suddenly appeared next to his nation?

Till now I just thought it was just America being so oblivious to danger, but I didn't expect his special agent acted like that too. Now I understood why they were friends. Seriously, was this country safe?

"Don't you think it's suspicious for a stranger to approach your nation all of a sudden?" I didn't know what I was thinking. Before he questioned me, I just put myself on the chopping board. Smart move.

"Why should I put suspicion on you? Mr. Kirkland, you had already gained trust from Mr. US, hadn't you? Since he had put his trust in you, I won't suspect on you either." Smith answered naturally. It was good to have faith in your country, but never under a circumstance like this.

"America was so oblivious to danger. Even I was trusted by him, I don't think-"

"Mr. Kirkland." Smith cut my sentence with a serious tone, no longer staying gentle. "Mr. US isn't that naïve like you assumed."

"…Is that so?" I answered his words cautiously. He had put his very loyal trust in America. Though I still wouldn't lay down my guard, at least I had verified his attitude to me. I was safe.

Smith released a breath as his facial expression started to smooth. "Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, you didn't. My questions were weird after all. Since you trust me, I think we can get along with each other."

"You spoke like a reserved person, Mr. Kirkland." Smith smiled, "Usually I am surrounded by big mouths, so actually I have no idea how to chat with someone like you."

"I thought a polite conversation is decent enough. You are not making me uncomfortable, Mr. Smith." A lot more comfortable than that America. That nation doesn't have manners at the first place. Moreover, this kind of decent communication is what I was good at and looking for. So now, things went smoother for me. I had made too many mistakes because of America.

"However, when I looked at how you and Mr. US interact, I thought you are a…talkative and outgoing person."

"That's not it! It just…America was being too annoying." What was that 'talkative and outgoing' comment?! You just wanted to say that I was clumsy, ridiculous and annoying, didn't you? Don't think I couldn't hear your hesitation. America…now he was misguiding other people!

Smith chuckled. Maybe he was laughing at what I said just now. Why he could still be happy when his nation was commented as 'annoying'? Was that some kinds of incomprehensible 'American joke'? I just didn't understand.

"Mr. Kirkland, you are a very special man. You make Mr. US put his full trust in you. That wasn't common."

"Full trust…? I don't feel like it though."

"Yes. Maybe you don't know, but Mr. US never allowed anyone to enter that mansion of his before, even if he was absent. He would go back and tidied it up once in a while. I thought that house hides his deepest secret. You are the first one who can enter that house freely, at least according to my knowledge. When Mr. US introduced you as his butler, I was quite shocked actually."

"…But it's just a very ordinary house. If it has anything special, it can only be its obsolescence." I felt confused. The only secret hidden in that house was that black marble stele. And that was in fact just a motorbike garage.

"Everyone has a different definition for 'secrets'. We think Mr. US's secrets are this nation's secrets. However, his true secrets can be something private, something personal. Though he always stresses about the fact that he was merely living as a nation, but I can see, he is waiting for the day when he can live as a human. Mr. Kirkland, judging from your accent, you are from 'that region', aren't you? Somehow Mr. US held a special affection towards people from 'that region'. I guess that is why he put such a strong belief in you…" Smith stepped on the brake and stopped the car at the parking lot. I noticed that the scenery had changed from quiet countryside to bustle street, and we were now in front of a coffee shop.

'That region'…Maybe Smith was referring to a certain America state. Though I knew how to speak English, my accent was an odd one for sure. I wasn't an American after all. Fortunately he had thought that was a regional accent. Looked like America didn't tell him anything about me, which was favourable to me.

"Mr. Kirkland, let's go inside the coffee shop while we wait for Mr. US, shall we? The weather is getting cold now, it's better to have a hot drink." As Smith had suggested, I wouldn't reject certainly.

We got off the car before Smith locked it. I looked up, staring at above. The sky wasn't cloudy despite cold weather. No sign of a thunderstorm. Everything was calm.

Still, it was so noisy…

"Mr. Kirkland?" I turned as Smith called.

"Sorry, I was thinking just now."

"…Mr. Kirkland, are you alright? You have been acting abstracted since moments ago." Smith's voice was faint. I could barely hear him. Actually this had been happening from the beginning.

I used my hand covered my right ear. America's gloves had warmed my ear up, still…

"I was truly deep in thought just now. You know, I have never been to this place so I am a little bit absorbed by the scenery."

"I guessed everything was okay then." Smith tucked his hands into his jacket's pockets and smiled, "Let's go inside the shop. It's quite cold outside." He turned and headed to the shop. I followed him.

"Mr. Smith, I want to ask something."

"Yes?"

"…Had any thunderstorm come today?"

"No. It is a nice day. Mr. Kirkland, you really love asking some weird questions."

"…Is this place close to sea?"

"Not too far, not too close." Smith pushed the shop's door open. He turned back and asked, "What's wrong? You want to go to the beach, Mr. Kirkland?"

"…No, just asking."

So this was truly just my own issue. Sounds of waves echoed beside my ears. It was like there were countless enormous waves rising from the sea, smashing every other sound and crashing my eardrum like a ruthless army.

Standing under the sunlight, I was swallowed by waves. It was just coldness and wetness left in my body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The echoing water sound hadn't ceased a bit even when now I was in this indoor coffee shop. On the contrary, it was getting noisier. Sunlight was blocked by the window. Even if the temperature inside the shop was adjusted to a comfortable degree, it still couldn't free me from damping.

I was holding the mug and stared at Smith amidst the hot vapour emitted out from the coffee. I couldn't let him notice my oddness. His voice could no longer enter my ears. It was blocked by the noise. Fortunately, I knew how to read lips. Although it was hard to organise sentences in loud tinnitus, I could still manage to do it nevertheless.

Smith kept changing topics. I could see he had no idea how to communicate with someone like me. Maybe this was because I was acting cool. I could only apologise to him as I truly didn't have any strength left to respond him. However, he still treated me the best he could even if I was a stranger to him, only because I was America's 'butler' and he was America's friend.

Subordinate and friend. How did America distinguish between them? I sipped a cup of black coffee contained no sugar, which was very bitter indeed, making my tongue quiver. I really didn't like this taste. Nevertheless, if you asked me what I like, I couldn't answer you either. My resume of life was a complete blank sheet that I couldn't even squeeze any time to enjoy leisure.

I just hoped someone would tell me what I really liked.

I was reading Smith's lips while thinking about all these meaningless stuff. He stopped talking gradually, noticing that I didn't have interest to talk. If I were a normal American but not a spy, I would definitely love to chat with him. However, I thought a normal people rarely had a chance to chat with a special agent either.

The noise was causing my head ached. I didn't know whether my expression was remaining calm or not. Just hoped everything was okay. The pain didn't stop, contrarily, they even grew fiercer. I started to worry how long this PTSD would last. I couldn't imagine if it lasted forever.

Smith suddenly opened his mouth as he was looking outside the window. He was smiling. I guessed America had come so I turned my head to the window too.

"Arthur!"

The noise disappeared all of a sudden, left me in a horrifying silence. My mind was blank till America patted my shoulder, smiling at me.

"Hello…It has been a long time." I greeted America absentmindedly, and then my forehead was knocked immediately.

"Not a 'long time' at all. It was just 30 minutes passed. Your memory was getting worst, old man." America teased me like he usually did. I relaxed and exhaled as noise of the shop started to replace silence.

"You came a little bit fast. Have you sped? I retorted America as he sat down next to me.

"Sped? That's impossible. I was a well-behaved citizen. Don't accuse me."

And then a well-behaved citizen kept an illegal immigrant in your house. If Smith knew it, America was going to lose his integrity.

"Don't just sit here. We have some businesses to do, Arthur." Oh yes, got familiar to this place. I almost forgot.

"Then I just wait you here, Mr. US?" I could see Smith's face relaxed. Sorry that I wasn't an easy-going person, sir.

"Okay, but don't go away. I need you to drive my butler home later. Sorry to bother you."

America didn't have an intention to let me travel with him, did he? He was so enthusiastic back then, now he didn't even mention a word about it Well, it wasn't like I was expecting anything neither…

We bid Smith goodbye and stepped out of the coffee shop. The day was sunny where the coldness and wetness before had disappeared along with the noise inside my head. Maybe America was the key who turned everything back to normal. I stared at his face and thought.

"Arthur?" America discovered that I was looking at him. I immediately moved my sight away.

"Stop rambling. Where we go?" I walked away from him as fast as possible, just to avoid getting close to him.

"Your attitude is so bad…" America grumbled. He pulled my body back, "We can slow down a little bit. This is just a small street and we have enough time to go through it indeed."

"Smith is waiting for us inside the shop. Be nice to your subordinate."

"George isn't just my subordinate, he is also my friend." America slid his hand from my arm. I thought he was going to release me, but he grabbed my hand instead, "You know, I don't have many friends."

"…Are you kidding me? How come someone like you doesn't have many friends…" Though he was quite annoying, his personality was still…attractive.

"It's true. Arthur, you should know America very well?" He looked at me, "America doesn't have many friends. Even you, Arthur, aren't my friend too, are you?"

It was like blood had abruptly stopped flowing inside of me, my heart was beating faster uncontrollably. My fingers were getting cold. I couldn't do anything but stiffened. He had mentioned that he had gone to do something. Had he discovered my secret already? But why didn't he disclose it in the coffee shop when Smith was nearby?

And why he mentioned about 'friends' to me…

"What's wrong?" America waved in front of me, like he didn't understand why I was suddenly absentminded.

"…You just said, 'I am not your friend'…"

"Eh? Did that hurt you? But I thought you would definitely retort me with something like 'We aren't friends from the beginning!'"

…Thanks God for giving me a not too strong but still healthy body, especially for not having a heart disease.

"Can't see that you could read atmosphere actually. It's quite awkward. You should just remain oblivious. It is more comfortable for me." America wouldn't be upset about such things. That wasn't the usual America.

"Remain oblivious…That is quite a surprising response from you." America looked at me with an unbelievable expression, and then he chuckled, "Although you love nagging at me, when it comes to real deal, you will still be on my side, even if you think I am troublesome."

"When was I on your side? I am not implying that I am your friend or something when I said that. Bear in mind that you are an adult, and adults don't play 'making friends' game anymore…Don't trust others easily. They don't worth your trust."

Especially the one in front of you. He was the most untrustworthy person in the world to you.

"Okay, okay…We are not here to argue on such things!" America pointed to a random direction, "Let's start from here!"

This was truly a small street like America had mentioned. There were just a few restaurants, stores, and the one coffee shop, which was the one Smith had led me to. However, America had been acting enthusiastic about everything, even if they were just some boring stuff. He just introduced all the things we saw to me on our way.

I thought I was more like the one who accompanied him to stroll, not he accompanying me. Now I thought about it, although Smith was his friend, indeed he wouldn't be able to hang out with America due to his job.

I wasn't pitying America. No, I couldn't pity him. He didn't need my pity at the first place. I should pity myself instead.

What America didn't have was just friends…but I had nothing, and I didn't even have a desire for anything. I just needed to complete my mission, stay alive, and go on with another mission. I didn't even know who I was in such a boring life.

Suddenly a well-sewn fluffy teddy bear had popped up in front of me. It was quite…adorable.

"You love this one, don't you?" I raised my head to see America holding the bear and smiling confidently to me, like he knew I would agree with him. Was he looking for something I love from all this time…?

However, I wouldn't admit that I love the bear. I had a reputation to uphold.

"…No, I don't like it at all. If you like it, you can just have it yourself." I turned my head, trying not to set my sight on what he was holding. However, America was acting like he didn't hear what I said just now, trying to put the bear in my hand.

"I said I don't-"

"Yes, You had said that you didn't like it, but didn't you tell me to be oblivious? So I didn't take 'no' for an answer!" America cut my sentence. Now the whole shop was staring at me, a guy holding a teddy bear…So embarrassing…

"Enough, you wanker…!" I sprinted out with the teddy bear in my hand. God, I didn't want to stay in that shop for one more second to embarrass myself anymore!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow Chapter 10 already! That means I had already finished one-third of the translations :D!**

**Chapter 10**

I shivered a little bit when unbuttoning the third button. I felt so cold…

"Have you done yet?" I was alerted at America's voice nearby. I rechecked the door lock so as to confirm that the door was tightly closed. I exhaled and reassured myself not to be so nervous.

"I am nearly done! Don't be so impatient!"

"I wasn't being impatient. I just worry about that you will feel lonely inside alone. Your bear is waiting for you."

"Who will feel lonely just because of that? I am not a child!" Jeez, who did he think I was?

I was in a tiny dressing room while America was outside. My jacket was hanged on the hanger, which meant there was only a thin shirt left on my body. I tried to hold my shoulder close so as to warm myself up in this cold dressing room.

Just not long after I had embarrassed myself because of America and run out of that shop, he caught me up quickly and grasped my collar, nearly tripping me off. Fortunately, his just pulled me back in time and prevented me from embarrassing myself the second time. Otherwise, I would let him taste my revenge. Definitely.

However, he wouldn't let go of me that easily. Totally ignoring my anger, he pulled me in this shop like nothing had happened. Although I had told him to 'remain oblivious', I didn't expect him to be THAT oblivious! Nevertheless, I was fully aware of the fact that arguing with him would just make myself die earlier because of exasperation. Therefore, I just shut my mouth up.

America had mentioned that he wanted to pick a few fit clothes for me. I had no reason to deny the offer. After all, I wasn't feeling comfortable at the thought of continuing wearing America's clothes all the time.

Just when I decided to calm down, that guy once again displayed his obnoxious personality. "Are there any clothes that suit him? Yes, some clothes small in size." He stressed the word 'small'.

I glared at him but he just kept grinning. As a result, I was once again the centre of the ladies' curious stare. I just wanted to hit him so bad…

I explained to the shop lady that I wanted to choose myself. Luckily, she was a rational lady that she didn't follow America's waffle. I didn't pay much attention on the clothes' style, so I just randomly chose a long-coat which contained no other accessories but just a line of neat and straight buttons.

"You really like this kind of strict clothing, don't you?" America leant on the wall as he criticised on my clothing choice. I didn't bother to start an immature bickering with him. Noticing my indifference, America turned his head and spoke to the shop lady, "Can you find a suitable size of clothes for this old-fashioned man?"

The lady took a glance at me before she smiled, "Size S I think?" I could hear America snickering upon the lady's words.

"Please give me an XXL, thanks." Even if I was an adult, I still couldn't stand losing to America!

"Hahaha!" America laughed blatantly. The shop lady stared at me confusedly. I could feel heat crawling onto my face, but I didn't want to retreat. Despite confusion, she still got me the XXL long-coat. I immediately rushed to the dressing room after received the coat.

"Wait, Arthur. You want to bring that teddy bear with you?" America pulled me back. I just realised that I was still holding the toy in hand. Fortunately, the shop lady was serving other customers and didn't notice my embarrassment.

"It's you who force me to keep it. I just help you hold it!" Wait, did I talk to the shop lady with a teddy bear in my hand just now? Damn…I could feel blood flooding to my face. I pushed the bear to America before going into the dress room. One more time, I wasn't its owner, thank you.

The shop lady seemed to forget to help this room adjust its temperature. Unlucky day. Barely did fortune come to me after coming to America. Although bumping into America was kind of a fortune when it came to the mission's issues, but it turned out that this guy was a troublemaker.

America kept urging me outside. I looked at the long-coat just to realise that I needn't take off my shirt in the first place but could simply put it on. I scolded myself inwardly. Undoubtedly America's annoyance was the cause of my foolishness. I instantly buttoned back my shirt and put the coat on.

Well, although I had remedied my mistake, I didn't really want to go out. An XXL coat. I didn't even need a mirror to know how ridiculous I looked. Maybe this was the pay-off of my impulsive act just now.

"Did you fall in sleep inside, Arthur?" America's voice sounded sarcastic.

"…I didn't. Y-You can just go somewhere else and enjoy yourself. You don't need to wait for me." I just wanted to make America disappear from the shop. Though I couldn't escape the shop lady's stare, it was still better than America's tease later on.

"I have no other places that want to go. Didn't you say that don't make Smith wait too long? Just come out already, let me see an Arthur Kirkland in XXL." America's words shot right at the mark. Despite getting more embarrassed, I couldn't find a way to retort him.

"Just leave the shop, you git!" I didn't want to shout out that loud, but America had pushed me to do so.

"…Arthur, just give in already." America bluntly pointed out.

"…I guess I have no other choices." Despite unwillingness, I still followed America's suggestion and took off the coat, but I didn't want to walk out. At least I could retain some dignities in this confined space.

"America…could you please, like, get another size for me…" I gripped the clothes tightly and spent all my courage to ask for America's help.

"Sure." He agreed readily. He must be laughing at me at this moment. After a while, a knock had come from the door, "Size S. This time should be okay. Arthur, open the door."

"What…you should grab me a size M at least! I wasn't that short. Moreover, my body becomes thin just because of the lack of exercise. I have been wearing XXL all the time before. Don't look down on me!" I opened the door slightly, revealing a small gap. That was my limit.

"Then you must shrink very much." America handed me the smaller coat as he continued to make fun of me. The moment I stretched my hand and touched the clothes, he suddenly grasped my wrist tightly. I was shocked by his sudden action.

"America? It isn't time for fun…" I could hear my heartbeat in this quiet room.

"If this is a game, it's time to end." America said after a few seconds of silence. He sounded serious and…heavy. It was rare of him.

"What are you saying…?" America was acting unusual today. What he said before and now…they were just odd.

"…Nothing." America released my hand. The clothes had fallen on my hand before he pulled back his hand and closed the door from outside. His voice became vague because of the block of door.

"Don't get so tense. It was just a quote from a movie. I thought it's quite cool so I gave it a try. What do you think?"

"Is that so?" I had lost my nerves to question him. Until now, I thought I was the only one hiding things from him. However, he was likely doing the same. I thought he wanted to tell me something, but he decided to drop it. I could tell he was afraid of something, but I didn't know what made him felt that way.

Maybe the door between us would never open.

What was I disappointed for? I wasn't close to him at the first place, now it was just another wall built up. I would finish my task and he would hide his secret. That was our relationship. It had been settled already, but just becoming more complicating. Suspicion, prudence…I was feeling exhausted. Maybe my holiday was too long that I had gradually laid my guard down.

"Arthur, have you finished?" America had returned to his usual cheeriness as he was urging me from outside, like nothing had ever happened.

"…Yes." I pushed the door opened after putting on the coat casually.

"It looks nice on you." America was still holding the teddy bear in his hand as he stared at me, wearing the same smile before I went into the dressing room.

The coldness in the room didn't leave me alone even if I had already come out. _I wanted to do something. I didn't want this happen…_I walked to America absentmindedly and stretched my hand out, "You should pay more attention to your attire. See, the collar is crinkled…Your boss is going to suffer from headache if you continues like this." I smoothed the folds on his collar before my eyes accidentally met his. He was staring at me with his head low. Our distance had never been this close. His sapphire eyes seemed to have countless mysteries hidden behind, but I couldn't tell what they were.

"America…" Before I could say anything, a sudden shake had come from the ground below.

This was…an earthquake?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The ground was shaking violently beneath my feet. I felt dizzy that I needed to grasp America's hand so as to prevent me from tumbling. The cracking sound of the ground reminded me how dangerous the situation I was in was. Pain had swallowed my body like something was trying to tear me apart, crushing my every bone. I loosen my grip as strength was fading from my body.

"…Are you an idiot…Run now…America…" I nearly kneeled on the floor. I could feel a hand had grasped my arm. I raised my head to see America stared at me confusedly. He didn't panic at all. You should save yourself right now!

"…What's wrong with you, Arthur?" He just asked.

"What…?! It's earthquake! Run now!" I shouted despite extreme pain.

"…Earthquake?" America's eyes were solemn as he was staring at me.

"Why can you be so calm…" I heard my bones fractured. It felt like my body had been ripped by an invisible knife. Everything I saw had already torn into pieces. The street had turned into ruins with rifts spreading all over the ground. I could hear people screaming in fear, not knowing where they could go nor how they could survive. Sound of waves was coming closer and closer…

Still, America didn't move at all. He just let me grasp his hand and looked at me silently, like he didn't hear my words nor notice the danger.

"Calm down, Arthur." America gripped my hand as a response. He bent down and stared straight at my eyes. "You are safe here. Nothing had happened. No earthquake."

"What do you say…?" I looked into his eyes. The ache inside my body vanished all of a sudden, along with those dreadful screams, like nothing had ever happened. I looked around absentmindedly. The shop lady and other customers were all staring at me shockingly. There had no rifts on the ground. Everything was normal.

Except me.

I felt despaired as I covered my eyes with my hand. What was going on? Since the sea accident, I was like going insane. Was I sick? I didn't even know whether I could live on or not, let alone complete the mission.

America removed his hand from me. I didn't look at him. I didn't want to show weakness in front of him.

"…I think, you should send me to a mental hospital…" I tried to joke but America said nothing. I knew my trembling hand had already betrayed my will. My nerves were pushed to edge by those illusions. Maybe I was already treated by America as a mad man.

"I won't. You are an illegal immigrant after all. If you appear in a hospital, your identity will be disclosed, and I will be found violating the law." He calmly replied.

"What's wrong with you two?" A voice had sounded in the doorway. We turned our head just to see Smith was looking at us with astonishment.

"I heard something was going on this side so I left the coffee shop." Smith walked to us confusedly. Apparently he didn't know what was happening between us.

"Nothing. I told Arthur a joke but he had no sense of humour. He thought it was a real deal and fought with me." America made up an excuse casually. The fact that he could lie to his friend naturally had frightened me a bit.

"Just that?" Smith turned his head to me. I nodded.

"Oh God…Mr. US, could you act like a mature adult? You see, you had troubled the others." He shook his head helplessly.

"Why so serious? By the way, we should go back now. Since you had come, George, could you please help drive Arthur back? And say something good for me, thanks." America smiled, but I couldn't feel any emotion from it. He was a tactful man, wasn't he? I thought he was just a kid that didn't concern anything before, but I was underestimating him. I was too innocent. Maybe that was an alarm to wake me up from the warmth, like that time on the beach. I should face the cruel reality by now.

After that, I followed Smith and got into the car. America didn't say anything to me. He just stared at me from the outside of the car, and then he bid me a smile. I turned around, not looking at his face. I wouldn't fall for him again. Maybe I would disappear after this mission from the world, nor become a patient in asylum, but still, I wanted to complete something in this world.

"Mr. Kirkland, you are a friend of Mr. US, right?" Smith suddenly asked.

I forced a smile and replied, "Just a butler."

"I don't think so. You know what? This is the first time he lies to me." He smiled, "I have known him since I was still very young, and I am his only friend by now. He has never lies to me. Friends are supposed to be honest with each other."

I was slightly appalled. I didn't expect that Smith would know America was lying…

"…Do you want to know why he did that?"

"You don't need to tell me. Like I said, I have known him for so long. He is the reason why I chose to be a special agent. He is my first friend. That's why I wanted to become his shelter, to give him a company. At least he is not alone. I believe in him that he has his own reason to do things. That's his own business and I don't have right to intervene." Smith calmly told me and he turned to me with a relaxing smile.

"Actually Mr. US should have been aware of the fact that I know he was lying. Still he lied. I think that is because of you, Mr. Kirkland. I could see you have a very strong self-esteem. Although I don't know the truth, I guess it was something about your secret?"

"…Kind of, but how did you know that I have a strong self-esteem?" I followed his words.

"I am a special agent after all. This kind of small things wouldn't go unnoticed under my eyes."

"Then can I ask you a question?" I turned my head to the window, "why do you tell me this?"

Smith didn't say anything for a few seconds as he stared at the road in front, and then he spoke, "That's because rarely does Mr. US wear a happy smile. However, when he was with you, I could always see a Mr. US like that. He is different from us. He is a personification of a nation. He has been living in this world for many years, and he would still go on. How lonely he is without friends beside is always a question that circulates in my head. In his long life, some people may succeed to leave him a deep impression. Some of them may be renowned in world history. Some of them may be just some unknown commoners. All of them had to leave this world when their life reached to limit. Then, who would be the one that comfort him? Who would make him smiles again? I think at this moment, we are the one the duty."

It was a shame that I didn't think like him. I wasn't that particular person. On the contrary, I was the person that would harm your friend. Spy his secrets, sell it to the others, and then make him weak. That was the purpose I came here.

"Human like us returns to dust one day. How long will Mr. US remember us? And how?" Smith chuckled as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked curiously. Was he embarrassed because I didn't give him any response?

"I just think that Mr. Kirkland will probably leave a deep impression his memory. Your eyebrows are too impressive after all.

"Ha?"

"I just think there aren't many people in this world have a pair of eyebrows as thick as yours. They are just…remarkable. Please forgive me." Smith gestured my eyebrows and laughed. I used my hand to cover them immediately.

"Please don't focus on some irrelevant things like your friend, Mr. Smith! Focus on the drive!" I flushed and said. Smith didn't seem to mind as he smiled apologetically.

Impression… 'A conceited spy, mental problem, brainsick, thick eyebrows' were probably the only description I gave him. How pathetic.

A picture had been conjured up in my mind suddenly: Hundreds years later, America would sit in the yard of that house and speak to no one, "I am America, nation without friends."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After coming back from the street, we didn't talk much. A door seemed to be closed between me and America. We both noticed this blurry gap, but none of us had named it out. Still, we both knew it existed.

I had sat on the bedroom floor for the whole night without falling asleep. Who would expect that things would change so much just within a day? My heart was transfigured as I came back to the house. Moonlight sprayed on the floor in front of me. I didn't switch on the light, because darkness could calm one's mind down and make a man think as rational as a robot. I didn't have much time left, physically nor mentally. Sun had sunk back to the horizon. The long nightfall was my only company now.

America must have already found out something. Despite not knowing what he was planning nor thinking, I had to do my best to defend. The longer I stayed with America, the more I knew about him. He wasn't as innocent as I thought. Now I thought about it, I had been living in his house for such a long time, but never had I been aware of the fact that I was unarmed. Maybe the one who didn't have a sense of danger was me.

I needed to be prepared. He was my enemy after all. I sketched a plan in my brain, and then I needed to get some weapons and stuff for myself, working like a sophisticated and robotic spy.

"You didn't sleep last night?" America asked the moment I stepped out from my room.

"Yes…Insomnia." America was sitting on the sofa and watching a football game on the television. The sound had eased the dullness in the living room. Still, this was a quiet morning.

I could tell America was being absentminded as I pretended to be casual.

"Is it because of the accident yesterday?" America held his mug in his hands, eyes fixing on the television.

"I think it's some kind of squeal of the sea accident. I apologise for troubling you." I took a look at the old clock hanged on the wall. 8am, time to begin working.

"You are so modest today." That was the second time America said that, but in a different tone and a different situation.

"I am your butler. Of course I need to be modest." Therefore, I also replied him with a different answer.

America didn't say anything. The living room had fallen into silence again. I wore the gloves bought in the street yesterday and started working.

We spoke nothing as I was cleaning the house. The TV programme had changed from one to another as time passed. Noisy football game, hilarious talk show, boring soap opera…The coffee that America had been drinking had already cooled down, but he didn't seem to have any intention to warm it up.

I focused on my work while America focused on the TV. The silent morning had turned cold and frozen slowly.

I had been adjusting my pace. I couldn't act too cold since the way we communicated had already been fixed. If I changed my attitude too drastically, my plan may be affected. However, I couldn't follow America's pace and returned to the way we used to communicate with each other neither. I needed to take everything into account. My target was to gain his trust. I would be restrained if I got too close to him. On the other hand, if I stood too aloof from him, he would suspect me.

"Arthur, I need to inform you something." America turned off the TV and fixed his sight on me.

I stopped my work but I dare not look at him directly. Those eyes would unnerve me and cause me to make mistake again, "What?"

"It's not a big deal. You know, I have spent a lot of time on taking care of you, and thus I have left a lot of work undone. My boss was pissed off about this. He ordered me to go back and finish my work." He shrugged and smiled.

"I am sorry for disturbing your work." I answered, "Will you leave here?"

"I won't leave. I am just going to work in the morning and come back at night like a normal people, and need to OT sometimes. That's a daily life of a personification of nation." America held his mug up, "Arthur, could you fill a new cup for me?"

"Okay." I walked to him, digesting the America's words. I wasn't surprise that he needed to work. If that so, it would be a huge advantage for me. I could start searching out for what I needed and inspect on this house completely. Smith had said that this house hid the secret of America, so it was my target right now.

I stretched my hand and took his cup. Nevertheless, America's voice sounded next to my ear, "Arthur, raise your head."

I did what he told me confusedly. His eyes were right in front of mine. The corner of our lips touched and burnt like a fire. My mind went blank and all the things I had been planning had disappeared right away. The only things left were just the heat on my lips and those blue eyes reflected in mine.

"Haha! You should keep that slow-witted look of yours! That's the Arthur I know." America stood up, "By the way, you needn't fill me a new one. I needed to change my clothes and leave. My work started from the afternoon today."

He left the living room. I could hear he shut the door.

What was that just now?! I swore I would shoot him to death! Definitely!

I could feel my nerves were burning with rage after I had returned from stiffness. This was the first time I was tricked by my enemy like this. Although he had been acting in this way, he really got on my nerves this time! He ran really fast, didn't he? I gripped the cup tightly and tried to calm myself down. No, I couldn't be angry, or I would ruin everything…maybe I could see this as a chance given by America to change the pace of ours. It broke the awkwardness just now after all…but there was no way I would forgive him! I would take my revenge after the mission absolutely!

"Are you practising gripping? Don't break my cup!" America came out from his room with suit as he was fastening his tie.

"I am not practising gripping!" What I want to break was your neck! "Oh, you have a suit too. Thought you don't have."

"That's rude! I have a public image to uphold after all! Though the real reason is that my boss was being too annoying…" He paused, "Arthur, I like this hedgehog-like you more. Of course it's not bad when you are being nice."

"…Your interests are so contradictory." I sighed and America chuckled.

That was the first time we had such a comfortable conversation. The awkwardness had thawed, but we knew something was different from before.

America pushed the door open. I followed him to the yard.

"Don't tell me that you are driving that motorbike again."

"Bingo. You are so clever, aren't you?" America answered before he went to the black stele.

"Wait." I stretched my hand and stopped him, "Are you sure that you want to drive it to work? I don't think your suit can remain trim after your wild ride. Who said he has an image to uphold, huh?"

"No problem." America waved his hand like he didn't care at all. He continued to walk but I grasped his tie.

"Idiot. That isn't the right way to tie a tie." I adjusted his tie skillfully. After that, I adjusted his collar to its right shape and completed my work. That was the first time I saw him in a black suit. Somehow he did look handsome in this attire…blackness that brighter than the sun, shadows that shone dazzlingly…

"Done?" America's voice cut my thought. I stepped back and took an overall look.

"Yeah." I folded my arms and watched America turning around. From now on, we both needed to work.

"America, don't put your trust on a stranger easily." When he had walked for about 20 steps, I called him from behind. That was the last advice I gave him before he went to work, even if it was implying myself. It was just a form of repayment for these days.

"You aren't any stranger." America turned to me and replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**theSardonyx: Thx for following and loving this story so far! I can tell you that your direction is quite right ;) yes this story is 'clues everywhere'. When I read it for the first time, I was intrigued by its layers of truth (?) too XD And thank you for your compliment :$**

**This is a 2-chapter-update-in-a-row so there is one more chapter following behind :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I spent a whole afternoon to search for any secrets that likely to be hidden in this house carefully.

The house contained two stories. I had already got familiar to the first floor. Except for the living room, the corridor, the bathroom and the unused kitchen, the guestroom I was living in and the bedroom of America were the only private rooms located on the first floor. I had inspected all these rooms carefully. They had nothing to be concerned about. However, I still rechecked them when tidying the house in case I missed anything.

This place was very quiet when America was not here, plus the vintage aura that the old house naturally gave out, this was really like a heritage which happened to be discovered by outsiders. When I was examining every corners of the house with gloves, I really felt like I was an archaeologist.

The first floor didn't have much furniture. There was only one small round table, a sofa and an old-fashioned television in the living room, and the dark green glass case that America used to put coffee mug and canned instant coffee.

Maybe he was really loved rose. He would replace two new roses in the little vase on the case every day. The yard had nothing but a trimmed lawn. I couldn't really figure out where he got those roses. I still opened the case despite knowing the fact that there were only two things inside. I didn't want to miss any trace.

As expected, there were only a mug and a can of instant coffee. I thought America was not patient enough to brew coffee himself. The moment I moved away the can, I spotted a thing behind. It was a small pack of black tea. I checked the production date, it was produced recently. I had never seen America drank black tea. He was always a fan of coffee. Maybe he wanted to taste a new flavour when buying coffee. According to his childish personality, I guessed he just bought it out of impulse but then lost interest, leaving the tea in the glass case.

There was nothing suspicious. The only place I hadn't checked was the bedroom of America. I couldn't go inside without a proper reason. If America had hidden his secret here, his bedroom must also be guarded, or someone would have broken in already. I needed to be fully certain about how much trust I had gained from America before considering breaking in his bedroom. I couldn't take this risk yet.

I went to the second floor. Smith had told me that America would come back to this house and tidy it from time to time. There wasn't much dust on the floor and handrail, so I guessed his visit was quite frequent, or it wouldn't be that clean. I had never been to the second floor. It would be great if I could find any clues on it.

The second floor was quite out of my expectation. There was only one narrow corridor connected both left and right side, with several shut doors located aside. A small closet was placed under the small window at the end of the corridor. An identical vase was placed on the closet, with the same red rose.

I had never seen America went to the second floor. Maybe he had replaced the rose before I woke up. America didn't seem like a person that would wake up early. Although we had been together in these days, but it was still possible for him to do his own things when I was not with him.

The vintage sense that emitted from the cracking sound of the floor seemed to be more obvious than the first floor. It was like the whole floor was going to collapse and rot soon. However, I could still sense that America had been doing his best to repair this house, to let it stay forever in the long time. I opened the doors one by one as I strolled along the corridor. All of them were empty, looking like America had already tided them up. Except for some tiny trails that could tell what the room was used for, no useful clues could be discovered.

The only room that had intrigued me was the one at the end of the corridor, on the right of the closet. Only when I pushed the door open could I find that this room was bigger than other rooms. It was not empty. Something was placed before the window. I walked into the room as the wind had blown up the curtain hung on the open French casement with sunshine spread on the floor in front of the window.

A drawing board covered by white cloth was exposed to the sun. It was placed on the stand. There wasn't any dust on the cloth. I guessed America had been changing it. I stretched out my hand and lightly took off the cloth, taking a glimpse at what was on the board and find some valuable clues.

It was an incomplete picture that presented in front of my eyes as the white cloth fell from the board.

It showed a corner of a garden with a house that covered by ivy stood behind. Roses flourished with dews formed on the thorns. Fairies with beautiful wings were having fun in the brush. Their petite figure gave out a familiar scent. A child was chasing behind the fairies. He had stretched out his hands with a bright grin on his face.

Nevertheless, this fairytale-like scenery was unfinished. The painter only coloured the flowers. The fairies and the child were still white-blank. Compared with the background, they were like abandoned by the painter.

I took off the gloves and touched those little fairies and that endearing child with my fingers. The child resembled America as I took a closer look. Was this picture drawn by America? Why hadn't he finished it? If it was not him, then who was the painter? Where had the painter gone? Was he still alive?

I drew back my hand and took a last glance at the uncoloured fairies before covering it with the white cloth again. Now I thought about it, it was impossible for the painter to be still existing in the world. No one could accompany America since his childhood till now. Things that were not guarded by force and technology would be taken by time one by one. No matter how strong America became, he still could not retain something, like the one who drew the picture.

I came out from the room after turning around to look at the picture again. How much longer could it exist? I slowly closed the door as I thought. The second floor needed no inspection anymore. I still hadn't found anything related to the secret of America. What exactly did he hide in this house? An afternoon had passed as I heard some sounds afar. It looked like America had come back already. Maybe I should stop here.

Because I had been busy in my work, I forgot to order meal for America. As a result, he grumbled about my carelessness and ordered those unhealthy foods again. The dinner time ended in peace. While I was cleaning the plates and stuff, America suddenly spoke, "Arthur, did you go to see that picture?"

I halted for a second but I quickly continued my work. I could not let him see my change. I needed to act like everything was normal and fine. "I did. I was slightly interested so I took a look at it when I was tidying the second floor. Can't I see it?"

"You can, you totally can." America stared at me for a moment and smiled. That smile looked a bit like the one in the picture.

"But how did you know that I have seen that picture?" I was alerted at this point. I had paid attention to those small details when I covered the white cloth back to the board. I was trying to avoid alerting America. If he could discover my trails, then my job afterwards would be very difficult and dangerous.

"I just guessed. If you were tidying the house, then you must have been to the second floor and saw the drawing board inside. Everyone would want to know what the picture is like, wouldn't they?" America poured a cup of coffee, "What do you think about that picture?"

I relaxed after hearing America's question. I was aware of my over nervousness just now at the same time that I had given out the answer myself. I had to loosen up, or more problems would occur. If I answered his questions honestly, maybe he would put more trust in me. All in all, I could not act unnatural or try to disguise. Working as a spy for such a long time, I had already learnt a lot of different excuses.

"What do I think? I think it is like a fairytale, but incomplete. If you are the painter, you should finish it. It sucks to give up halfway." I regained composure and answered in a calm tone, trying to keep the distance that we normally had so as to prevent making mistakes because of carelessness again.

America held the cup as hot steam attached to his glasses. He seemed to be caught in a deep though that he didn't reply me right away.

"Yeah, it sucks to give up halfway." He didn't say anything further afterwards.

I guessed my assumption was correct. The painter was no longer existed in this world. Even an existence like nations that had eternal lives would have such kind of sorrow.

Night passed in silence. When I stepped out my room on the second day, America had already left. He said his work started at 8am, but seeing that he left this early, I guessed the downtown was not close to the house. Except for America's bedroom, I had already searched through the whole mansion. I finally decided to go outside after having planned for today's work.

America had complained about the ordering meal thing last night. In that case, I could use this as an excuse to leave the house and prepare some tools. I had already memorised the transportation points nearby when I went to the shopping district with America. If I continued to have nothing to guard myself, I would get into troubles sooner or later. It was a must for me to collect things that I would need for work and defend.

I put the spare key that America had given to me in the pocket after locking the door. I realised that there was one place in this house I hadn't checked. Maybe I should drop by it now. There was a huge storage room in America's house. If he needed to store anything, it would be the best choice. I pushed the heavy door open, having myself prepared for a mess of miscellaneous things. However, like the rooms at the upstairs, it was an empty storage room with nothing left inside.

I released a breath and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A railway station was located not too far from America's house. When I was travelling with Smith, I had memorised this place. It was a very small station in size. So was the amount of the passengers. In conclusion, it was a deserted station, but this didn't affect me at all. On the contrary, this was an advantage for me. The passengers all stayed in silence. Infected by the indifferent atmosphere, they didn't have the interest to chat with each other.

My destination was the New York City's downtown. As I calmed down my mind, I started to think about the plan. Despite losing everything in the sea, I had my back-up plan. I was just confused by the new environment at that time that I had forgotten the bargaining chips in my hand.

My work experience had taught me one thing: There was not any perfect plan in this world. In order to survive and complete the mission, a spy must prepare extra plans. God could not block all roads of a meticulous person. If a spy thought his task was easy, then he/she failed in the first place. Of course I did not have this kind of misconception. Therefore, before I came to America, I had already drawn a back-plan in case I encountered problems, though I had not predicted an air accident.

I had also thought about how to retrieve back money and weapons once I lost them. The most powerful weapon that could reverse the situation was intelligence. Nothing was more suitable than intelligence for being a spy's weapon. America was different from other countries. It was easier to obtain firearms and necessary tools here.

I had already gathered information about the gunrunning market in New York before. Certainly I would not sell intelligence to those giants. I would not make myself any unnecessary troubles. They could not bear being blackmailed by a single-handed foreign man. In that case, those ambitious gun runners who wanted to expand their power or their rivals' weaknesses would be my targets. They were enough for me to acquire all weapons I needed.

People started to flood in the compartment. The scenery outside was the busy downtown that only a city would develop. It was hustle and bustle like all other metropolises. Only by standing in the centre of this city could I be enveloped by its light that identical to the one its owner carried. I got off the train and flocked along the crowds. I needed not ask direction as I had already checked everything about New York beforehand. I was very confident at this point.

I could feel how blank those information and data were in my head as I stood between the skyscrapers. The documents were far and unfamiliar, only telling me a dead New York, but I knew it was alive now. No other places in the world could compete with her prosperity. Still, I heard sounds of decay, like the rusty gears finally stopped running. The time just paused at that moment, not moving forward anymore. I looked at my hands and tried to find some senses of reality, preventing myself from abandoned by time.

Due to well-prepared inspection beforehand, my plan was going smoothly. In order to avoid suspicion, I found several different gun runners and obtained what I needed in exchange of corresponding intelligence from them. They were not fools that I could sense danger surrounding me when I was dealing with them. If I made a wrong step, maybe I would be killed right there. After all, I was bare-handed and under their charge.

When I had obtained two huge handguns from a gun runner who held a higher position, I loaded the gun right in front of his eyes and weighed it in hand. I was not trying to challenge him, but he seemed to look down on me. I was sure that he must be holding a gun in his hand in the pocket and aimed it at me, so I needed to act natural, making him think that I was perfectly fine, so that a gang shooting would not occur after the trade.

After having carried a few guns, I finally felt secured when trading with other gangs. Except for the weapons that used for defence and necessary combats, I had also acquired some tools that used for eavesdropping and tracking, also some gadgets and a set of advanced instruments just in case.

America was indeed a technologically advanced country that he could provide so many fine weapons for his enemy who used them to against him. I would tie his house which buried with secrets with chains, and then tore the trust that he gave me.

I hid the firearms inside my coat as I walked on the street like others. No one would know who I was. They would not discover their enemy. When I passed by a building, I stopped as I looked at the waving star-spangled banner that hung on the door. Blue sky was shielding it with warm sunshine casting light on the flag.

This was Manhattan Municipal Building, where America was working at. The tasks he was handling inside right now may be related to the whole world. A brutal country like America was reflected in a personification who would smile like a child…I wondered how America felt when he was handling those international affairs. No, I should not concern about these things, and I could not. I was merely an insignificant human who was carrying out the mission that assigned by my home country. I was a chess piece that controlled by my country, an unknown one throughout my lifetime.

I pulled my collar and left this place quickly. If America or Smith found me, I would be in trouble. I just had to find a restaurant to order a dinner for America now, and then my job today was completed.

I hastily went back to America's house after completing all these things. I hid the tools and weapons in different corners in the houses as I calmed myself. Normally America would not come into my room but I still spent some time on deciding where to hide my stuff. When everything was ready, I walked out from the house. I had been busy throughout the whole day and my nerves were tensed. Weariness came fast as I relaxed. I went back inside the house and looked to the outside. The yard was shaded by sunset. This was scenery that I had seen not long ago. The last time I saw this scenery, I cried for no reason. Now America was not part of the scenery, I was calmer than before.

It happened recently but to me, it felt like years had passed since that time. What was I yearning for…I sighed and turned back to see what I had not packed, but I stopped at the small round table. A note was placed on the table. It was written by America.

**[You can try the black tea in the case, Arthur. You will love it.]**

The note was probably written in a hurry before he left in the morning that his writing was a bit sloppy. I was thinking about my plan throughout the whole morning that I had completely ignored this note, despite the fact that it was placed in such obvious place. I picked the note up and folded it, putting it in my pocket.

Black tea…I lifted up my head and chuckled. America, did you know what I had been doing today? This question suddenly popped up in my mind. If I was killed by those gun runners today, maybe he did not even know where to find me, because he had no idea what I was doing.

Hot water had dispersed the fragrant odor of the tea. I sat at the front door and stared at the barren lawn with the cup that America always used to drink coffee with in my hand. The tea was warm, but it was slowly cooling down. I was not drinking this tea because America recommended me to do so. I just wanted to warm myself up.

The floor light in the yard was on as I heard the sound of America driving his motorbike. He had come back and the cup in my hand had lost its warmth too. I finished my tea before he got off from the vehicle. His black suit was a bit wrinkled. He turned his head to me and smiled, "Arthur, finally you have ordered meal for me?"

"I have. You troublesome guy. Thanks me quickly." I could feel something warm was sliding down my face. It must be blood. It had to be.


End file.
